Wake Up
by Kory Anders
Summary: AU Robin and Starfire are a detective team, Robin's always taken Star for granted, but when a new suave client comes to seek their help and has his sights on Star; things start to change. ROSF, slight RABB -Complete-
1. A new Client

D/C: After many hours of ponderment a title has finally come about! Let's have a moment of celebration! I don't own Teen Titans, the idea is from evidentspirit, how I carry about it comes from me. Sorry if it seems obvious, I'll try to surprise everyone

Pairings: Mainly this is a Starfire/Robin (Kori/ Dick), with some Raven/ Beast Boy (Raven/ Gar)

**_Wake Up_**

Chapter one: A new client

            They were Jump City's finest detectives, the mysterious Richard "Dick" Grayson and the beautiful Kori Anders. Two entirely different types and styles; Dick carried the old fashioned look well, covering his blue eyes with dark glasses, and wearing a traditional black suit covered with a trench coat. Kori was a bit more modern in her style, allowing her bright green eyes to go free, usually clad in something that would show off her narrow frame.

            It took a very large case to come to the agency, for it took various searches, and many security precautions to even get within the premises, and today the two would be in for the case of their lives.

            Kori sat at her desk and yawned, there was nothing to solve, and she looked longingly at the door. Nobody had entered it in days; she stood up to stretch her long legs_ perhaps Robin will venture to the park with me,_ she thought to herself using her own name for her partner Dick. His voice called for her, "Just a moment Robin!" she replied gathering some papers he had requested earlier.

            When she opened the door she didn't get the reaction that she expected. Dick took one look at her of the shoulder lime green top and black miniskirt and asked "why do you bother wearing things like that?" he asked.

            "It is not appropriate?" she wondered aloud, still holding the papers to her chest.

            He ignored her question, "Never mind, do you have the papers I asked you to copy?" She nodded and set the papers on his desk neatly with a smile.

            "Robin" she began with a hint of innocence to her voice, "I was wondering if perhaps-" he cut her off.

            "Can this wait Kori? A guard downstairs is paging me, maybe we have a new customer," this made him jump up, "could you get the" he began but as if reading his mind Kori nodded.

            "Do not worry; I will keep watch over the speaking device." He grinned, and that was enough thanks for her. As soon as he walked out she felt a frown cross her face, _He never calls me Star anymore_; she quickly shook the thought away.

  She looked around his office, papers were thrown everywhere, the desk no longer had a table and the only thing that stood out among the white of the papers was a twelve inch photograph that was taken the day they had begun the agency.

            Dick was beaming with pride as he stood in front of the old brick building; Kori stood next to him hands folded in front of her pleasantly. Dick stood tall wearing a green tee-shirt, with a simple pair of kaki pants. Kori practically floated next to him wearing a pair of blue jean hip-huggers, and a pink square neck tank top. That was the last time he had worn anything but a suit. _Does Robin own anything other than suits?_ She giggled at the thought.

            Footsteps could be heard up until the door was opened, Dick stood next to a tall man, "Kori," he was speaking in his business tone, "this is Roy "Speedy" Harper, you know the racer, Roy, this is my partner Kori Anders" he introduced

            "It is a pleasure to meet you." She shook his hand and from the look on his face he was surprised at her grip.

"It's nice to meet you too" he replied with a dashing grin. She blushed and smiled back shyly. Dick narrowed his eyes at the new client.

"Ok, well now that the introductions are done, Kori could you get us some coffee?" Dick requested, she sighed disappointedly.

"Of course," she replied with a hint of sadness, _he never needs my help for anything anymore_.

"Thanks, you know how I take mine and" he gestured towards Roy who smiled.

"Three creamers and four lumps of sugar."

"All right, I shall return."

As soon as Kori was out of ear shot, Roy whispered, "Is she yours man?"

"What? No, she's my partner. Rule number in my book, never fall in love with a partner." Dick clarified. Unfortunately this was the moment Kori chose to return; sullenly she placed the mugs on the table.

"Here you are, just the way you like you coffee." A normal person wouldn't be able to tell that she was holding back tears, but Dick had known her since she had first arrived in town. He stood up as she walked out of the room, and whispered:

"Star"

A/N: End chapter one. I hope everyone likes it. The title comes from an Alanis Morisette song from Jagged Little Pill. Reviews encourage me; it's always nice to receive reviews. Flames aren't appreciated, constructive criticism is though. Chapter two should be up soon.


	2. Foolish

D/C: I love the word foolish, such a fun word… This is my last disclaimer, authors notes are of course anticipated I DO NOT own Teen Titans

****

**_Dedicated to evidentspirit_**

****

**_Wake Up_**

Chapter two: Foolish

            She walked out of the room; tears threatening to spill everything had hit her at that moment, all her thoughts built up from the lack of nicknames, to the love. Walking to her desk and gathering her purse she opened the door leading out. Dick had arrived to the door faster than she expected and stopped her. "Starfire" she looked away, "Star what's wrong?" he asked following her gaze with his face.

            "It is nothing Dick, I am fine, really." She faded off as he tilted her chin up.

            "Star, you can tell me anything, I'm your friend I would never judge you." He whispered gently looking into her eyes.

            "It is nothing Dick, I am just not feeling as well as I normally do." She lied, trying to escape the gaze she was receiving through the sunglasses.

            "Well then maybe you should take the rest of the day off." He reasoned realizing that something must be wrong, but not perusing it. _Since when am I not Robin?_

            "Perhaps, but I do not wish to leave you to handle the case" She tried to sound convincing.

            "No, no Star, you should go home. I'll call Raven and tell her that you're on your way." He picked up the phone and punched in Raven's number

            Raven was her roommate, they had met in college. She was studying journalism, and Kori was learning psychology. It took quite some time for them to loosen up around one another. Raven was very cold and distant, and Kori was the exact opposite. As soon as they began to talk though they became very close friends.

            Kori climbed into the yellow cab that was waiting outside for her. "The Acres complex." She told him as the cab sped off. The city flew by at an amazing speed, she rested her head against the glass, _I suppose I was just kidding myself when I thought he could really love me._

            The cab stopped in front of a large set of apartments, they reflected the sunlight, and at night the windows shown the colors of the city lights. She paid the man, walked into the glass doors, past the desk, and to the elevators.

            The number six glowed on the key pad. With a lurch the elevator began to rise, she leaned against the cold metal bars sullenly. As soon as the familiar ping reached her ears as the doors opened and she walked out. Calmly she dug through her purse to find her key.

            With a victorious smile she revealed a small silver key with about twenty key chains attached to it. The door swung open and she saw her room mate; Raven typing on her laptop sipping at herbal tea.

            "So do you want to tell me what's wrong, or do I have to bother you about it?" she asked in a monotone. Kori opened her mouth to protest, "And don't even try to pull that bull with me, Dick may not want to carry on with the questions, but I do." Raven snapped.

            Kori collapsed on the chair with a sigh; "I just over reacted to a situation." She replied.

            "What was the situation?"

            "Something that I should have known," Kori sad sitting up in a comfortable position. "He said that he could never fall in love with his partner." Raven blinked, "I know that you do not know the big deal, because you have Gar, but I have always thought that maybe he loved me and that he was just waiting for me to tell him first." Her tone was shaky, and tears began to fall from her eyes.

            Raven looked at her blankly, "Kori you need to calm down. When Gar gets here he'll be willing to help talk you through this."

            "Gar is coming?" she squeaked, Garfield Logan was not only dating Raven, but he had played the role of her older protective brother since they had known one another at the age of five. If he found out hell would rise and World War Three would ensue. "He must not know!"

            "Kori, Gar finds things out anyway, it would be better if you told him. Maybe he could even talk to Dick." Raven stated soothingly.

            "But I do not wish for him to speak with Robin, I wish to just allow these feelings to pass," She wailed.

            Raven looked at the girl and shook her head. Before she could say anything more the doorbell buzzed like a bee. Raven stood up to retrieve it; she unlatched two locks and pulled the handle. In her doorway was her longtime boyfriend Garfield Logan.

            He looked different than what was to be expected replacing any normal skin tone was a forest green fur that he had somehow developed during a forensics accident, dark green hair filled up his head in short cut, dark brown eyes rested perfectly on his face, his lips formed a comical grin, and he stood at five ten. "Hey Raye"

            "Only you will ever get away with calling me that," Raven stated moving aside allowing him to enter. He took one long step in before pulling her towards him and kissing her gently on the lips.

            "Kori's in the living room," Raven protested as Gar began to trail light kisses down her neck.

            "Why's she home so early?" Gar asked pulling away, knowing well that Star was a diligent worker.

"She's just upset, I'm a little confused myself, and she's just been talking about…" She trailed off choosing to respect her friend's wishes and keeping the secret.

            "Hello Gar," Kori's voice entered the conversation, Raven and Gar faced her. Her cheeks were clear of tears, her eyes only slightly red and a light smile decorated her lips. Gar embraced her in a tight hug.

            "How are you?" he asked when he pulled away.

            "I am wondrous," she replied with a false smile trying to act like she wasn't still hurt by Dick's earlier comment. Before Gar could respond she pulled him into the kitchen, "Come Gar, you must try the latest energy drink I have bought," Kori had taken to healthy foods and drinks since she had turned sixteen, and energy drinks were her latest fixation.

            Dick sat at the desk across from Roy, "Mr. Harper can you think of anyone that would want to harm you?" He had his hands folded and his face locked in what Kori called his business face. This occurred often, his eyes would get narrow and determined. A frown would normally grace his lips, and his hand could usually be found running through his untamed black hair.

            "Not that can think of, unless some bookies are after my head…"Roy joked. Dick's face never shifted; instead he seemed to be thinking.

            "That may be it Mr. Harper." He said with a grin, "We'll have you protected until we're positive though, here." He scribbled on a piece of paper, writing two numbers and names. "That's Kori's number at the top, and mine below it, if you need anything don't hesitate to call."

            "All right," Roy Harper stood up and shook Dick's hand, "thank you."

            Dick nodded in return. Roy took five steps and he was out the door. Dick looked at the office phone and thought _maybe I should check on Kori, she didn't seem well when she left._ He picked up the receiver and expertly punched in the numbers. After the second ring he was greeted by the familiar voice of Kori.

            "Hello?" Her curious voice pried, Dick could imagine where she was. He closed his eyes and saw the complexes kitchen, yellow and orange at her request; she would be twirling the phone cord, leaning against the counter and smiling into the receiver.

            "Hi," He replied in a calm voice. A small grin tugged at his lips.

            "Hello Dick," she answered, and Dick could hear the smile in her voice

            "Just calling to check up on you, do you feel any better?" Dick felt guilty; he should have just closed up and taken her home.

            "I am fine, I just felt slightly sick earlier, if you wish for me to return I shall." Kori stated through the phone he eagerness showing through.

            "Don't bother Kori, Roy left; I'm going to be working from home for the rest of the night." Dick shrugged from the other line as he gathered his papers that would be needed.

            "If you are sure," She replied hesitantly, Dick smiled at her way of speaking. In all his years of knowing her she had never contracted. He was sure that she was blinking innocently, and not paying attention to what she was doing. Then as he expected, "ouch,"

            "What happened?" He asked calmly as he organized some more papers.

            "The evil water of ramen has attacked my thumb," the red head pouted.

            "Just be careful next time Kori," Dick commented reasonably keeping the phone at his ear.

            "Dick, I should probably go. I shall see you tomorrow," the girl declared.

            "Okay, good bye Star," he was met by the reply of the phone clicking. _I wonder what's wrong with her lately._

            As she hung up the phone Kori thought to herself _what am I going to do about you?_ She glanced out into the living room to see Gar and Raven on the couch cuddling as they watched the television. She sighed with a small smile as she returned to the kitchen.

            Littering the counter was excess flour from last night's dinner. The cupboards were clear and opened easily. A silver sink resided in the corner; it had no dishes unless Gar stayed over because Raven and Kori had taken to keeping their flat neat.

            Kori opened their refrigerator and peered inside. Tofu bits littered the shelf, a light green hunk of lettuce rested behind the milk. That and the energy beverages were the only things that filled the fridge. With a small grumble she strolled into the living room.

            "Forgive me for intruding," she apologized, "but would either of you wish for me to order a meal?"

            "Sure, if you want to Kori." Raven replied facing her roommate briefly, turning away from _the glowing box of entertainment_ as Kori had always referred to it. Gar grunted in agreement.

            "All right," the girl commented opening the phone book, her slim finger traced half way down the page until it reached the correct number _Leu's take out_. Kori needed Chinese food at the moment. Her fingers gracefully dialed the number, a voice answered the phone, and she answered; "Yes I would like." She paused to think, "Um… a number five with chicken, a number three, some rice with tofu, and two egg rolls." The man gave her the total.

            "Gar, may I perhaps borrow your automobile?" Kori asked innocently. She saw a green hand fly in the air beckoning her to go forth. She smiled and dug through his coat pockets until she reached the keys. Quickly she walked out to the garage, and to the plum colored car. She sat behind the wheel and wished that she were in her own car.

            A friend of hers from college had insisted that she get some updates to the Volkswagen. She wasn't sure what Victor meant when he said updates although he assured her that they would be worth the wait. Gar's car reeked of old soy milk, and sweat.

            Kori inserted the key in the ignition and turned it, and then car began to vibrate gently. She switched it into reverse, then drive, and rushed off to the restaurant. The complexes rushed by her in a flurry of colors and lights. She remembered when she had first arrived in Jump City. The streets were darker then and less welcoming. That could have been because she was scared of the city almost all her life.

            When she arrived the fear hadn't left her nineteen year old mind. Up until she had stumbled across Dick in the park. He had been going for his daily run and she was talking to the geese in the pond. That caught his attention first; that was what he told her once.

_            "Hello," A young woman stated to the gray, black, and white geese. Her red hair cascaded down to her waistline. She was smiling innocently as she held out bits of food to them. Footsteps reached her ears; quickly she spun around to meet a pair of dark blue eyes. _

_            "Hi," the blue eyed young man state. Shyly the girl looked up and smile. "I'm Dick Grayson. You're new to town aren't you?" he held out his hand to help her out of the ducks eye level_

_            "I am new to town, my name is Kori Anders" She accepted his hand climbing to about two inches smaller than he. Kori dusted off her black skirt and began to walk alongside Dick. _

_            "Do you need a tour of the town?" Dick asked suddenly. Kori's smile grew and she nodded. So the two walked though the city, Kori asking questions and Dick answering each one patiently. After about five hours of pointless wandering the sun began to set, Kori immediately froze in awe to gaze at the giant glowing ball._

_            "It is beautiful." Kori whispered hypnotized by the radiant ball of light._

_            "Sure is," Dick commented. Although neither of the two realized it he meant this in more than one was, no matter how much he did not want to admit it._

   Kori walked into the apartment complex with a bag of Chinese food in her hand. She was glad for an excuse to leave Raven and Gar alone. If she couldn't be happy she could at least assist Raven with her happiness.

With ease she opened the door and entered. Raven and Gar were sitting at the table listening intently to another voice. As Kori entered the kitchen she saw who the voice belonged to, and used every bit of her strength and control to hold the bag in her hands. "Dick; what are you doing here?"

End Chapter two

A/N: Oh my God! I am so excited for the reviews. I was really beaming every time I read them

Flying Star (tltsi): Yeah the title was such a problem for me, I had two chapters done and really needed one title. So I listened to some music and read through lyrics and found the best one. Don't worry his time will come, although not before Star gets hurt again.

Lil LIK star: I will try to update at a constant level, if I work hard enough it may be finished by the end of the summer, which would be great so I don't have to write during my classes.

LilyPrincess: Wahoo! The plot is from evidentspirit and I just interpreted it

Evidentspirit: I'm glad to get fic started, I am loving the way my mind is pulling it. Yes he does

Seventy 5ive: Thanks a bunch! Wahoo another favorite!

Moons-and- Stars: thank you

StormyDreamer: Here you are another update

Crazy spirit- yippee!  

LuckyLadyStar: Many Thanks

Bunny133: My update has arrived; I hope you update the Songfics that you're doing too

Icequeen7: thanks1

All Right dudes and dudettes, I'm trying to live up to my six page chapters. In chapter three I'm a little less than half way done. Today I'm going up to a lake and I shall not return until Saturday, hopefully I can find my phone and check reviews from there but I won't be able to update

Next Chapter: Kori feels schizophrenic and mean talks with Dick (I think)


	3. Perfect

A/N:  Yes Here it is Chapter three, my notes are at the end.

Dedicated to Evidentspirit

Chapter Three: Perfect

_Sometimes is never quite enough_

_If you flawless you'll win my love_

_Don't forget to win first place_

_Don't forget to keep that smile on your face-_

_Alanis Morisette "Perfect"_

            "Dick; what are you doing here?" Kori asked with a smile on her face. "I thought you were going to do some work with Roy Harper's case,"

            "I did do _some_ work, but I felt guilty for not making sure that you were ok, in person." He explained. She nodded; _I cannot believe that I thought he was coming here to tell me that he loved me_.

            "Kori why didn't you tell us that you were working with Speedy, he's only the best racer out there!" Gar proclaimed loudly. Raven smiled at him then gestured towards the food. "Is that Chinese?"

            The conversation grew louder as Kori took her seat next to Dick. "Forgive me," she apologized, "if I would have known that you were coming I would have purchased you a meal."

            Dick shook his head chuckling to himself "you don't need to feel sorry Kori," He inhaled, "Kori, are you sure your okay, I meant to ask you before but-" she cut him off.

            "I'm fine; really, I just had a small head ache." She explained. _Why must I lie to him? Oh my goodness I am becoming a liar, a very large liar! This is awful! _She could feel her heart quicken, _if I die of a heart attack I would surly deserve it, lying is bad! Especially lying to Dick, because he does not lie to me._ She touched her forehead, _surely I am going insane, what was that disease that Raven mentioned? Schizophrenia, I am schizophrenic!_ She hiccupped loudly.

            "Kori are you feeling fine? You just hiccupped; you never hiccup." Gar clarified. Kori hiccupped again.

"I must be very tired, please forgive me but I must retire to my place of sleeping." Quickly she stood up and rushed to her bedroom and shut the door. "Why am I doing this?" she questioned herself. She climbed into her circular bed fully clothed. She rolled over on her side and clutched a fluffy pillow.

"What's going on Kori?" Raven's voice entered her room, followed by a light switching on, and extra weight on the opposite side of her bed. She sat up hugging the pillow.

"Raven; do you remember that Disney movie about the boy that was a puppet? When he lied his nose grew, do you think people really get punished for telling lies?" Kori asked in a panic, thankful for Raven's empathy, she always knew when something was wrong.

"No Kori, that was a childish movie made to tell little kids that lying is bad. Things like that don't really happen." Raven explained.

"So one does not become a schizophrenic because they lie." Kori clarified for herself.

"Is that all that was bugging you?" Raven asked in a toneless voice.

"I feel bad. Lying to Dick is not something I wish to do. Yet I may not tell him how I feel because he could never feel that way about me."

"I don't think you should lie to him. If you love him tell him, take the risk. Believe me, it will be worth it." Raven smiled a rare smile.

"That is the difference between you and I, you are brave and willing to take the 'plunge' into love. I am fearful of the rejection that I will surely receive."

**"**Kori, I refuse to fight with you over such a petty thing. What you do with your life is your decision. I can't force you into telling him." She stood up and walked to the door, "maybe you should sleep on it." Raven reached over and switched off the light, then shut the door.

"Take the plunge, like I would ever do such a thing," she mumbled lying back down. Slowly she closed her emerald green eyes and drifted off to sleep only to wake six hours later to the buzzing of her speaking alarm clock.

"Rise and shine, it's another glorious day. Time to get up!" Kori grunted uncharacteristically and turned off the clock. Groggily she entered her bathroom and flicked on a light. Then turned the water on hot for her shower. _Today shall be very long indeed_ she thought to herself as she removed yesterday's outfit and entered the shower. pelted at her body as she began to sing one of the many songs from one of Raven's albums.

Much later she exited wrapped in a blue and pink bathrobe, long red locks wrapped in a light pink towel. She threw open her closet, and began to search for the correct outfit. _If Dick does not notice me the way that I am, and I am not willing to take 'the plunge' then perhaps I should forget about it, even if I love him, maybe it's just not meant to be_. She thought then quickly slapped herself, _what am I thinking_?

She picked up a maroon skirt and white top. She changed quietly hoping not to disturb her roommate. Slowly she opened her door only to come face to face with Raven. "Glorious morning to you friend Raven," she chirped as she entered the kitchen.

"Did you think about our talk last night?" Raven yawned.

"No I have not, forgive me, I was just very tired." Kori replied fixing herself a cappuccino. She rubbed her clear green eyes sleepily. "Did Dick call earlier and request my presence earlier than usual?"

"He didn't call and ask that you be there early," Raven answered stirring her herbal tea. She took a sip and sighed.

Kori removed her cappuccino from its container and took a small gulp. With a glance at the clock she read the numbers 9:00. "Oh my, I need to get to work anyway!" she whispered taking a firm grasp on the caffeinated beverage and bolting out the door.

Her heels clicked against the marble entrance hall as she walked out the spinning door. Cabs dashed by and she tried to hail about five before one stopped. She slid in and gave him the location. He was the only driver on the road going the speed limit, n that irritated Kori, it was nice of the man to respect the traffic laws, but not when everyone was going ten to twenty miles faster than he.

Finally he came to a slow halt giving Kori time to locate her money. She forced the bills into his hand and ran into the office. "Good Morning Dick," She called into his cubicle. Instead of Dick's deep grumble she was greeted by a merry:

"Hello Kori!" She nearly choked on her cappuccino as she met Roy's cheerful gray eyes. She still looked shocked when Roy apologized, "I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you,"

"It is fine" she paused before she decided on the correct name to use; "Roy." She stood up and began to prepare Dick's morning coffee, "Where is Dick?"

"He said that he forgot something at his apartment," Roy explained sitting on Kori's desk.

"Hello Kori," Dick said briskly as he entered.

"Good morning Dick, here is your coffee." She handed him his usual mug of coffee. He mumbled thanks and walked towards his cubicle. "Perhaps you could alert me of what you wish to be done with Roy,"

"Oh, send him in." he muttered then looked at her "Can you get some copies of these for me?" he shoved a large stack of papers into her hands and entered his cubicle followed by Roy.

_Never will I be appreciated by him. I do not think he realizes that I do this because I love him…_ Kori thought to herself as she began to copy the papers. Somewhere in between bookies, and racecar drivers her telephone rang, "Hello,"

"Hey Kori, what's up?" a voice asked.

"Oh, hello Vic, how are you this lovely day?"

"Wonderful, your car's all done, fully tuned, oil changed, and some new gizmos. Swing by later and I'll show you how it works,"

"Oh thank you Vic! Do you have any idea of how slow the cab drivers go?" She asked.

            Vic's only reply was a laugh, "so later, right?"

            "Yes, I shall visit later." She hung up and finished the papers. She rose from her chair and entered Dick's space. "Here are the copies," she smiled handing him the paper work.

            "Thanks, Kori could you get me some more sugar for my coffee?" he asked.

            "Of course Dick," She walked over to the coffee pot and lent down to retrieve the sugar. Not noticing Roy lean back in his seat and emit a low whistle. Dick noticed though and narrowed his blue eyes. "Here you are,"

            Dick nodded as thanks and returned to a side tracked Roy Harper; who was still too busy watching Kori's hips sway to notice anything that Dick said. Soon the discussion was complete and Roy exited the office.

            "So Kori," He stated walking to her desk, she looked up and smiled kindly.

            "Yes Roy?" she blinked.

            "I was hoping that you would accept my invitation to dinner this Friday," a cunning smile formed on his lips. Kori's eyes widened, _definitely not what I expected_, she glanced over Roy's shoulder to Dick who was listening over his papers. _He doesn't notice me the way I want him to, perhaps a little shove in the correct direction_.

            "I would love to Roy," She beamed up at him.

            "Really, that's great! I'll call you to make more arrangements." He bent down and kissed her cheek. She smiled and waved good bye as he walked out the door.

            "I don't like him," Dick grumbled walking to her desk.

            "Why not?" she inquired. "He seems nice enough to me,"

            "God Kori you're so naïve, he's only in it for one thing!"

            "And you think that I'm going to give that to him?" She suddenly became enraged, "I'm so glad that you have confidence in my decisions!"

            "Kori, I know how you are. He'll make you believe that you're in love with him on your first date. Then he'll take what he wants and leave you heartbroken."

            "What matter is it to you if my heart gets broken?" She asked in a growl.

            "It just matters to me all right,"

            "I am sorry but that is not a suitable answer, perhaps when you conceive a better one you will call me and reply." She stood up quickly hitting her knee on the desk, ignoring the pain she stormed out.

            _He is not my boss. I am free to see whom ever I please. It is not as if he is in love with me._ She grumbled under her breath as she walked down the street to Victor Stone's customs shop.

            "Kori, you're here early," Vic called from under another vehicle. He exited the depths bringing into view a tall muscular man with dark skin and brown eyes. "Do you want to see your baby?" He asked her with glee in his voice.

            "Of course I do Vic. Please lead me to it." She encouraged with a fake smile. Vic didn't notice, and guided her to a lime green bug.

            "Turbo boosters, hit a button it gets you going full speed, two lava lamps, and an air freshener." He pointed at the air freshener.

            "Thank you Victor. I must be leaving now," She exited in her car steering carefully into the parking lot. She climbed out and walked up to her apartment. She felt guilt for shouting at Dick; _I should apologize for being horrible._ She glanced at the clock and figured that he would be home.

            Her fingers hit each number precisely and she paused to listen for his voice. Instead she was greeted by a giggly.

            "Hello,"

            "Forgive me, I must have dialed the wrong number. This is not Dick Grayson's number correct," Kori was contradicted by another voice.

            "Who is it?" He asked the overly bubbly voice. _Dick has a female partner?_

            "Hold on let me ask," the woman told him, "Who is this?"

            "Kori." She answered.

            "Isn't that a boy's name?" The woman inquired. Kori narrowed her clear emerald eyes.

            "Give me the phone honey." Dick's voice commanded gently. The woman must have listened because the next thing she heard was, "what? DO you want to yell some more?"

            "No I do not wish to mean talk any longer. I just called to apologize." She whispered then slammed the phone on the hook sobbing.

End Three

            Holy Buttered Toast! I have twenty eight reviews. I am so excited! Happy dance Thank you guys so much, these really, _really_ made my week more enjoyable, I would check my phone and get six reviews and beam for hours.

Here's a new concept, questions shall be answered and comments like "That was great" will all be in one spot like so

Moons-and-Stars-Rochelle()-Red-Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love-

LuckyLadyStar: He isn't completely oblivious… Thanks for the review!

Seventy 5ive: Helps Up Thanks for the print worthy comment I was really chipper about that,.

Stormy Dreamer: They won't, believe me they won't. Though that would be embarrassing for her…

Evidentspirit: no problem, I'm glad you enjoy the way I'm doing it. Yeah the Rae and Gar thing, I thought that would be a cute little thing. Cyborg will be making cameos as Vic/Victor Stone, Barbra Gordon (Batman/Batgirl/Nightwing comics) as the bubbly voice that Kori shall soon encounter again (I think). I love reading AU's  also, just the portrayal of characters. Thanks for the offer, I'll email you if I require assistance.

StarfireRobin4ever: Thanks, that was the original plan for it to happen, but thanks for your encouragement

Silvy :Thanks for the approving. Cyborg cameo's, I'm not sure about Slade, but if things go as I plan Terra shall return

Flying Star tltsi:: Exactly, I want him to be quite a jerk to her only to try to force him to think he doesn't like her. Kori's heartache was in this chapter. Thanks I was hoping that the Gar Raven would be okay.

S t a r s h i n e W e i r d o: Here have a hanky. Your internet isn't running, I know how that is, at least your father managed to restore it. Thanks for staying up late to read this. Both things sound like such fun. Babbling is fun. Finished more than I have (song fics don't count) I've only finished Breaking my heart. I'm sure you'll finish more.

Bunny133: I look forward to your update! Thanks for reviewing

Friends I cannot guarantee when the next update shall happen. I just took up a position at a website, and I have to write out the scripts from all episodes, and then review each one. Plus I'm babysitting on Monday Wednesday and Friday, and have cheerleading camp on Tuesday and Wednesday from nine in the morning until four in the evening!

I'll have my note book if my mother forces me back to the lake so I will try my hardest to update!


	4. Hey Jealousy

WARNING USE OF ALCOHOL, CURSING, AND THE MEN KNOWN AS BEN AND JERRY!

 **Dedicated to: evidentspirit**

Chapter four: Hey Jealousy

_Why can't I feel anything from anyone other than you?        _

_Taking Back Sunday "Cute Without the 'E' (cut from the team)_

_Too late, you're much too late_, Kori scolded as she reached into the pantry for the ingredients that she needed. Easily she fixed the dough, threw in coffee grinds, and folded the sour skittles in. "Pudding of Sadness" she muttered holding a spoon and taking a large quantity of it. She cringed but choked it down.

            "If you ask me Jack Daniels and Ben and Jerry are much better friends," Raven spoke from the couch. She had been perfectly silent during Kori's conversation. "And another thing" she muttered; "all men are jerks!" she held a spoon of Cherry Garcia into the air.

            "Please allow me to join you and your friends," Kori sat next to her best friend and listened as Raven told her about her break up with Gar. All the while both women were spooning Cherry Garcia, Chunky Monkey, or Everything but the Kitchen Sink into their mouths, leaving Raven to take long gulps of Jack Daniels.

            "I did not know Robin had a female partner," Kori had given up on calling him Dick in Raven's presence. "Do you know who she is?" she asked.

            "Her name's Gabrielle." Raven answered in a slur, "She's Miss Jump City." Raven took a long gulp of whiskey. "She seems like a dreadful cow if you ask me," Even drunk Raven provided the best comfort.

            "She cannot love him though," Kori reasoned with her friend, "for I love him," she shoveled a spoonful of Chunky Monkey drizzled in mustard into her mouth. "Correct? Love is mutual a bond shared by two people alone,"

            "Not if you're one of the bastards that writes to my column." Raven chuckled drunkenly.

            "You have such foul language when you are under the influence of alcohol." Kori commented finishing the quart of Chunky Monkey. "Will you be so kind as to pass me the product known as 'Everything but the Kitchen Sink'?"

            "Can't," Raven answered in the same slurred voice.

            "Why not?"

"All gone," Raven laughed loudly, a rarity indeed. "All of it's gone, no more Ben and Jerry." She clutched her bottle of whiskey, "only my beloved Jack," she saw the distressed look on Kori's tan face. "Fear not Fire of the Stars, I'll go to the store and get more!" She jumped up then stumbled to the door.

            "Raven, you do not need to fetch us more of the creamed ice. I shall call Victor-the only reliable male- and request that he retrieve some." Kori called Victor and did just so. Then entered the kitchen, when she exited in her hand was a bottle of white wine. "In the mean time," She uncorked the bottle and took a swig.

            A knock entered the door "Come in," the two drunken women sang. As soon as he did the bags of ice cream fell to the floor.

            "What tornado hit here?" He asked dumbfounded.

            "My dear friend Victor hiccup you must be mistaken, there were not natural disasters here," Kori slurred with a giggle holding a pint of some form of chocolate. "Raven and I have decided to become anarchy nuns, well at least Raven wishes to become a nun, I am going to be a spinster, or possibly an agony aunt," Kori babbled.

            "That means…"

            "We are celebrating our singleness!" She cried throwing her hands into the air. "Would you care for some creamed ice?" Kori offered her spoon to him.

            "I'll pass," He smiled uneasily. "So you two are depressed?"

            "Understatement of the year," Raven slurred alcohol was showing no sign of wearing off.

            "You two should be in bed now," Vic commanded

            "Do not be a pooper of parties," Kori pouted.

            "Now Kori,"

            "All right Victor," They mumbled as they entered their separate chambers. Kori collapsed onto her bed and curled into a ball, the depression washed over her once again. _Dick is with another, he does not love you, thus you must not love him, no matter how difficult it is._ She fell into a dreamless slumber. Only to awaken eight hours later. "Ouch," she groaned clutching her head.

            "Morning," Raven greeted.

            "Why do I feel as if a stampede of rampaging glorks have attacked my skull?" Kori used her own expressions.

            "Apparently you've never had a hang over," Raven answered handing her a small glass of white wine. Kori cringed at the thought of drinking the cause for her pain; "It'll help" she accepted it and took a sip then announced that she needed to take a shower. She emerged fifty five minutes later clad in a purple pleated mini skirt and a pink blouse.

            "Is my appearance appropriate?" She did a turn.

            "If you mean 'Will Dick fall all over himself when he sees me' then yeah."

            "Thank you Raven, I must go now." She entered the lot and raced off to the office. On her desk rested a bouquet of red roses. She gasped and touched one of them

There was a note buried with in their depths.

_Beautiful Kori,_

_            A dozen roses cannot compare to your beauty_

_Roy_

            She blushed as she read the card. "I realize that I can't stop you from dating a client, but would you mind not having such displays in the office?" Dick's voice shouted.

            "I think they are lovely. He is truly romantic." Kori gushed putting the roses front and center on her desk.

            Dick walked out to her desk. "Listen about yesterday Star,"

            "Please do not bring that up," she begged.

            "I just wanted to apologize for being a jerk about it, you have every right to be with who ever you want, and I'm no one to stop you."

            _Yes you are!_ Her mind shouted. "I accept you apology Dick," she smiled a grateful smile. "Why did you not tell me that you were seeing someone?"

            "It isn't that serious or anything."

            "It sounded very serious to me, for you used a" she paused for the correct term, 'pet name', and as anyone can tell you pet names have a serious meaning. Plus she was at your house, answering you phone, if that is not serious then I do not know what is,"

            "Gabrielle and I are friends,"

            "With benefits," Kori injected.

            "Think what you want," Dick replied with a sigh as he reentered his office. Kori touched the roses once more and felt a pain in her thin finger, with further inspection she realized that she had been stabbed. _Every rose has it's thorns_, she recalled. She looked up at the ceiling _Are you trying to tell me something? Like that no matter how hard I try to make Dick realize my feelings for him that I will just end up getting hurt, or he will, or something of the sort_. She held her head in her hands then returned to the ceiling; _well maybe you should send me a message another day, perhaps when I am not 'hung-over'_.

            Lunch hit about five hours later. "Dick, I am thinking of ordering out, is there something you prefer?" She didn't receive a reply. Foot steps could be heard from the stairwell. Kori furrowed her brows, who was coming during their lunch break?

            "Richard!" the being called. Kori could literally feel her face fall. She would never forget that voice. Her emerald eyes narrowed as the woman entered the office. "Oh hello, you must be Richard's assistant; I'm Gabrielle, his girl friend."

            Kori forced a grin and through clenched teeth she replied, "Actually I am his partner, _Kori_, Kori Anders." She stood up, the woman stood four inches above her, and red hair fell to her mid-back. Her face reflected shock as she discovered that even if this woman's name was similar to that of a boy's she certainly held no likeness to a male. "It's lovely to finally meet you." She shook the woman's hand tightly hoping that she was breaking some bones in the process.

            "Yes I'm charmed. Oh there you are darling!" Gabrielle pounced on Dick as soon as he exited his office. Her lips smothered his face in short kisses, and with each one Kori's eyes grew smaller and smaller, and her fist was clenched so tight that her nails were cutting into her skin.

            When the woman pulled away traces of red lipstick covered Dick's face. Kori by this time was contemplating how long it would take for Miss Jump City to die after being stabbed by a rose thorn, she decided that that wouldn't work, and wished that she had a letter opener. "Dick," Kori smiled her sweetest smile; "you have red lipstick all over your face, forgive me if I'm wrong but I do not believe that is common,"

            Robin blushed and excused himself to the bathroom. "So _Gabrielle_" Kori began; "how long have you been seeing, what is it you call him? Richard, yes that is it, how long have you two been seeing one another?"

            "Do you always talk like that?" the 'enemy'- as Kori's mind had entitled her- inquired.

            "What do you mean?"

            "You talk like you're quoting the dictionary," she replied snootily as she filed her nails with a metal file.

            "Do wish to have that nail file permanently implanted in your stomach?" Kori asked in a kind voice, "because if you do please continue conversing with me in such a manner."

            "Excuse me Miss Anders, I must have misheard you, did you just threaten me?"

            Kori remained kind and smiled the same sweet smile, "of course not"

            "That's good,"

            "I promised you. And if you do anything that may in any way injure Dick then I shall see that this is preformed _personally_." Kori growled. Gabrielle looked taken aback, Kori heard Dick exit the lavatory and commented in a hushed voice "you best not tell Dick about this lovely conversation either,"

            "I'm taking the rest of the day off all right?" the only male in the room told her as he and his girlfriend exited.

            "Sure, of course it's fine, after all," Kori plucked one of the roses from the arrangement. "You are allowed to do what ever you wish; I am not one to stop you" She quoted him as she set a rose on his desk.

            "Knock knock!" Roy called. Kori jumped at the sound of his voice. She peered out of the room and met his eyes, "I brought lunch!" he held up a bag of what smelled of pizza. She forced a large grin; he either didn't notice or care because he brought his lips down to her cheek once again.

            Kori did not react the way she wished that she would have, mentally at least. Roy was all she could ever hope for, right? If this was true then why could she not get her mind off of Dick? _Put on a smile and finish the day, we'll think about this later._ She told her mind.

End Four

Holy CD player! I have 38 reviews! I almost had a heart attack. This chapter was discussed thoroughly with my friend redflame08. We were talking about it and decided that Ben and Jerry were best for one of the friendship poetry rules:

Friend when you are sad I will get you drunk and help you plot revenge against the bastard that made you sad.

This is a quick update that I did not expect so here I go:

Flying Star too lazy…: Fastest review! Ten minutes after I posted. His head shall not remain in his rear for too much longer, destined love yes it is. Thanks!

Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love: Subconsciously I think I got the threat idea from your kick but comment. Thanks much!

S t a r s h i n e W e i r d o: caught me hands in air I watched it over the weekend. Clueless can sometimes be best. Thanks a bunch!

Rochelle(): Kitten actually didn't cross my mind, she was supposed to be Barbra Gordon (Bat Girl) but I changed my mind at the last minute a character that looked a bit like Kori was just what I needed. Stormy Dreamer: Yep, though her plan's failing in her mind. I guess he already had a girlfriend, the chick didn't really answer the question… Gabrielle is an OC because I wouldn't make it Kitten. Thanks, the next chapter will definitely take a lot longer… I think. Red (): o0, I love the Beast Boy kitty eyes! squeals and grabs kitten BB LuckyLadyStar: I agree, unexpected when I thought it up. He had been seeing her for a while I suppose. I think I made his Roy insults pretty well. Thanks! katie(): I'm a total Robin Starfire shipper, I don't read a fic without it, they'll end up together I assure you. aligrl34: she wasn't in the office in the past chapter, she was in his apartment, not that that's much better… Thanks a bunch! Moon-N-Stars: Really? I read your School story, very cool. Doesn't being busy suck? Dick's just being a jerk, he'll get what he deserves soon… Thanks! All right my friends tomorrow and Wednesday I have cheerleading camp. On Thursday there may be some work on the chapter because I'll be too sore to do anything else. I am in need of your assistance though. I have come to a block on the next chapter please assist me! And review! PS Sorry if Raven seems OOC it's just the way she is when she's drunk I guess 


	5. Shining Knights, Black Velvet and Red Na...

**Dedicated to: evidentspirit**

Chapter Five: Shining Knights, Black Velvet and Dark Red Nail Polish

_Time does tell. Even if they say so. She'd be the one who would know that I did do what I've done and I wouldn't call it cheating. I'd just say I was leading her on_.-

            _All American Rejects, Happy Endings_

"Amazing," Kori whispered as she entered an elegant French restaurant. Her arms were draped in an elegant red silk scarf, and her right arm intertwined with Roy's as they entered.

            "I knew you would like it," he shot her a suave grin. Her reaction never ceased to amaze him; she never melted as the other women had. Her only reaction was a small laugh and a gentle smack on the shoulder.

            "It is truly magnificent," she whispered as a waiter pulled her chair out allowing her to sit before returning the chair to its original state. She opened the menu and smiled at her knowledge of the French language. When the waiter returned for their orders she replied in her well trained accent and smiled at the look upon Roy's face.

            He looked at the waiter and replied "I'll have whatever she's having," he laughed heartily and when the Garson left he looked at Kori in half shock half awe "I didn't know you _spoke_ French,"  she smiled modestly; "granted I knew that you loved the food, but speaking the language, I know _I_ could never learn French,"

            Kori giggled at the comment. From her purse a jingle of high and low tunes sounded. She smiled sheepishly and pulled a silver flip phone out. "Forgive me Roy; it is my roommate Raven I shall return," she walked towards the bathrooms

            "Yes Raven?"

            "Where's your dark red nail polish?" Her use of the monotone had increased ever since she and Gar had broken up.

            "The color that matches my scarf that you so kindly allowed me to borrow?" Kori inquired

            "Yes,"

            "On my desk in the office, I prepared while awaiting Roy's arrival." She explained. "Why; did you require it?"

            "I can get it. Just on your desk right?"

            "Correct,"

            "Thanks, bye." The phone clicked signaling for Kori to hang up, which she kindly obliged to. Exiting the bathroom hall she walked towards her table.

            "So, how close are you and Dick Grayson?" Roy asked as she sat back in her chair.

            Raven crept stealthily into the agency, fully aware that Dick Grayson was still present, for from the street she could clearly see the light still going strong. She snatched the nail polish and was about to exit when she heard "Why? Why did I let her go with him?" She smirked as she heard this. "Stupid idiot!"

            Raven chuckled a bit too loudly for her taste and Dick heard her. "Who's there?" Dick grunted.

            "Dick Grayson" she drawled as if about to begin a lecture.

            "God? God is that you?" He asked; obviously confused, most likely caused by the bottle of half empty Black Velvet on his desk. _All work and no play makes me a dull Rave; may as well screw with his mind_.

            "Yes it is I; God" Raven replied in her most regal voice. Dick quickly advert his uncovered blue eyes. She rolled her eyes _somebody's watched Monty Python with Gar too many times, oh well_. "What are you doing?" she snapped.

            "Averting my eyes your holiness,"

            "Don't,"

            "All right. God did you know that I think Raven has a bigger but than Kori," Dick commented.

            "You're an asshole Grayson," Raven snapped with a glare.

            "It is you Raven! Wait what are you doing here?" Dick was obviously too drunk to converse with, but Raven didn't care.

            "You're lucky that I'm talking to you right now. After all the things you've put one of my best friends through these past weeks."

            "Who do you mean? Star? What have I done to her?" He asked. For a moment Raven considered him sober for the worry that grew in his voice.

            "Let me think…You ignored her, treated her like a servant, didn't tell her that you were seeing someone, then you got angry at _her_ for seeing someone, even though you were doing the same thing." She narrowed her unnaturally lavender eyes at him.

            "I did?"

            "Yes you did," she eyed the Black Velvet on his desk then took a swig.

            "What's wrong with you?" Dick was obviously sober enough to know of Raven's bad habit.

            "I see that stuff's wearing off," she jerked a thumb to the alcohol. "Now maybe you'll listen closely. For the past two nights, since Kori found out about _Gabrielle_, she's cried herself to sleep; do you want to know why?" She glared, "it's because you treat her like she's second rate." Dick looked shocked. "Consider this your anthem," with that phrase she threw a disc at him and walked out.      

            "Well here's my door," Kori whispered removing her hand from Roy's. She smiled slightly.

            "The night has ended too soon," He brought his lips to her hand. She blushed a pale pink, even if she had no real love for Roy he was a very sweet man.

            "Well fare thee well Roy Harper" She opened the door then closed it slowly.

            "Someone's home early, it's only ten." Raven called from the couch.

            "Yes well I do not wish to take the relationship farther than required." Kori replied draping the scarf over the coat hanger. "Roy is just like Prince charming, and that is nice, yet I cannot help but to feel as if I am leading him on."

            "What are you going to do about that?" Raven pried.

            "Tell him the truth," Kori answered sitting next to her friend. Raven slapped her arm hard.

            "NO! Very bad, morals are bad! No Chunky Monkey for you until you realize these that your morals-no matter how just they are- will only cause you to be a spinster," Kori looked down, "you should keep seeing him, and if he finds out tell him that you're just trying to figure things out."

            "All right Raven," Kori sighed rising to change into her pajamas and sleep.

            "Hey Kori, I always thought you liked the knight in shining armor, if memory serves you were cheering Lancelot on in that, movie instead of Arthur " Raven raised a questioning brow.

            "The knights are always more brave," Kori smiled as she shut her door.

A/N: Short Chapter I know! I just wanted to tie up some loose ends. Holy Giant Cook Book! I have 50 reviews! Falls over so glorious. Thank you all so much. Cheerleading Camp is over now, RedFlame08 and I were up late both nights, the Monty Python reference is thanks to the movie that we watched. Seriously if you have not seen it watch it, you won't regret it!

            Cool Cat 96-Hanako110-DIWaRrIa: thanks

Starrobin4eva: I have a plot twist that just came to mind. I'm glad you like the pairings, at first I was concerned because of the whole predictable thing with it. Thanks!

Seventy5ive: Horray! I kept you in suspense (even if for a few moments) Hurray! A picture, I inspired you to draw a picture, I love your pictures! I can't wait to see it. Just the reaction I was aiming for about Gabrielle.

lil LIK Star: Thank you so much for the help! I was so confused on where to start and I was really glad to show Robin's jealousy, even if I didn't show much. The plot twists are on their way very soon. Thanks again!

Flying Star too lazy to sign in: Glad to present you the award (hands paper trophy). He should be thanking his lucky stars (no pun intended). I am so glad that you liked her threat, I was terrified that she was going to be incredibly OOC. Then I thought of what she would do to Kitten and still feared OOCness. Thanks a bunch!

LuckyLadyStar: I love your idea, that's making me think of how she could. I could possibly have an idea, I want her to deck Gabrielle so badly too. Thanks much!

Stormy Dreamer: It's all right, I now have the next chapter planned out, and I even have an ending! squeal It's just typing it that's the problem.

Rochelle(): I'm glad you liked, RedFlame08 and I did a run through of it, thanks!

Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love: Just the reaction I wanted, Thanks a lot!

            All right guys, I have a plan, but if you have any ideas that you want to be done in this please tell me in a review and I'll try to work it in! 3's


	6. This Photograph is Proof, I know you kno...

**Dedicated to: Evidentspirit**

Chapter six: This Photograph is Proof (I know you know)

_Don't call my name out your window I'm leaving-_

_            Taking Back Sunday_

            Her orange converse hit the ground as she walked up to the oh so familiar building. Kori sighed, _another day to be ignored_. She ran up the stairs in habit and opened the door. Everything in the front room was perfectly in order;_ I don't know why I thought things would be different_. Kori walked over to the coffee maker only to discover the coffee had been made.

            "Don't bother Kori," Dick called from his small office. "Gabrielle already made some," Kori's head did as much of a three sixty turn. Sure enough in the office Gabrielle sat upon Dick's desk. Kori forbade her eyes to narrow.

            "Oh," she couldn't prevent the sadness from showing in her voice. She entered the office also, "are there any papers that you require me to copy?" Kori asked.

            "No," Dick answered from his computer, "Gabrielle can copy things."

            Kori squirmed with frustration, "what can _I_ do then?" She asked through gritted teeth.

            "You can file these reports," He handed her a stack of papers. She took the papers and walked to her computer then began to type away. _I wonder why she is here,_ Kori pondered as she typed. Giggles escaped the room, _just focus on your work,_ she commanded herself.

            Halfway to lunch Kori gave up on filing the work. The sounds from the room were making her insane, small kissing sounds, laughter; it was the final straw when she heard Gabrielle tell Dick that she loved him. Kori snatched a piece of lavender stationary from her desk drawer, and then removed a pen from a lime green mug on her desk. Her loopy handwriting filled the page.

            "Gabrielle and I are going out for lunch, do you want anything?" Dick asked as he walked out. Kori shook her head slowly as if to say 'no' then watched Dick and his girlfriend exit. With a new fire in her eyes she reached into her desk and pulled out one rose. A reminder that someone loved her and entered Dick's office.

            She took the photo out of its frame and placed the note and rose on top of it. Holding onto the frame she exited the office and returned to her desk. Emptied the mug and placed it by the frame leaving its contents scattered upon her desk. Within ten minutes the pile had increased and was placed in a bag.

            "Fare thee well office" She whispered holding onto her bag and walking out of the room. Slowly she walked down the stairs, briefly crossing paths with Dick; he gave her a peculiar look and asked "Going out to lunch?" She ignored his question and continued walking.

            _That was strange,_ Dick pondered. _Maybe she didn't hear me_. He stepped through the door to retrieve his wallet and briefly noticed that Kori's desk was bare of its usual objects. It wasn't until he entered his office that he noticed what was really happening. On the desk was a rose with a piece of purple paper, Kori's paper, and the picture.

            He picked up the note and scanned over its contents:

_Robin,_

_            I am glad that I can call you that freely now without feeling guilt. For the past few weeks I have come to the conclusion about our relationship. It is how would you say it, one sided, I hope that is correct. All this time, I would say since we had met, I would say that I have been giving you stubble hints about my feelings. Perhaps you did not see them._

_            This is probably best for the both of us. I am quitting the agency; it seems that you have already found an able partner. I just wish for your happiness perhaps that is why I am doing this. _

_            Now that I am no longer your partner I am free to tell you that I love you. I can only hope that now that I am no longer Kori your partner I can be Starfire once more to you. If you cannot find it in your heart to love me as I love you then please do not tell me, I would rather imagine you in my mind as I do today, instead as one that would never feel the same._

_            You will notice that the photo that was taken of us was removed from the frame; I figured that you would not want to remember me that well. Now you are free to destroy it in any way you wish. Every thing that I have of yours at my apartment shall arrive here by overnight mail. Everything that is yours that was on my desk is still on my desk. I do hope that you are capable of preparing your own coffee tomorrow._

_            All of my Love,_

_                        Starfire_

            His hands shook as he read the letter over two more times. _ She had left_. He dashed to his window and opened it to see Kori walking slowly down the road. "Kori!" he called helplessly, his attempt failed, for Kori continued down the street acting as if she hadn't heard him. Dick sunk to the ground in defeat.

            "I let her go, I'm a fool, I guess I deserve what ever I get." He whispered. Reaching onto the desk he took the photo in his hands_. I knew something would happen_.

            "Oh Richard!" Gabrielle called in through the door way.

            "Do you mind if I take a rain check?" He asked as he stood up pocketing the letter and picture. Walking by the woman not waiting for an answer.

--

A/N: Another short one! I'm very sorry everyone for the short ones, this one is supposed to be short, just to give that dramatic effect. The next chapter was discussed with my partner in crime and she told me how to fit in the Jealousy of Richard Grayson that everyone craves. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Many thanks to

RobinRox13-Aligrl34

Eventidespirit: I do post pretty quickly for one with very little time. It's perfectly fine about the reviews. That scene (Dick and God) was pretty interesting to write. Monty Python is a definite must watch. The entire next chapter (as far as I know) will be reserved for Dick being jealous.

Seventy 5ive: Oh scanner problems are never good. I hope that it works though

Starxfire: They were in the office, Dick was wallowing in self pity there, Raven walked in for the nail polish. Thanks for adding me. I adore Taking Back Sunday, this title and lyric was by them. I like Dashboard Confessional, Alanis Morisette, Yellowcard, Evanescence, and a bunch more.

DIWaRrIa: I think slapping him was part of the plan, but I decided not to use it. Yeah probably only with Robin.

Stormy Dreamer: Thanks for the encouragement!

S t a r s h i n e W e i r d o: I'm glad you liked that. Originally I was spelling it with a Y instead of an I then I decided I liked the I better, cool info. Hope you feel better

Red(): The phrases are from the old Batman series that my friends and I loved (before the morons took it off air) Robin said all this stuff like Holy Giant Cookbook, Holy Cosmos. Anything to do with the episode. I agree, everyone should watch that movie. I am an avid Rae/BB shipper therefore I'm sure you'll enjoy the next chapter as well as those who want to see Robin jealous.

Flying Star: No problem. Raven is based off of each of my friends with their habits, they don't like it when I show my morals and stuff so that's where RedFlame and I got it from. I'm thinking Roy figures it out. O0 thanks for the various object trophy, Trust was great!

Starrobin4eva: that was just a neat idea developed by the management. All in good time.

Well everyone I'm seeing Catwoman tonight with my friends we're superhero junkies. And we're going back to the lake tomorrow afternoon until Saturday evening or Sunday


	7. This Ruined Puzzle

**Dedicated to: Evidentspirit**

Chapter Seven: This ruined puzzle

_But the hours they creep, the patterns repeat. Don't be concerned you know I'll be fine on my own. I never said "Don't Go"-_

_            Dashboard Confessional "This Ruined Puzzle"_

            Dick Grayson sat on his black leather couch, the note Kori had written to him still in his hand. He had read it over so many times that the words barely formed sentences anymore and it ached to stare at the paper.

            "She's gone now. Probably going to be with Roy," He had tried to call, nobody answered. The only reason they wouldn't answer was if the call was unknown or if they didn't want to talk to the caller. He didn't leave a message either because Kori would probably be ill at the sound of his voice.

Roy would probably be there comforting her anyway. He was probably telling her that Dick Grayson was useless, and unworthy of her tears. "I don't want to think about making her cry," he whispered pitifully

            _Kori probably hates me now, rephrase, she does hate me, it's obvious,_ he thought pathetically. _She's never going to speak to me until she and Roy get married, then she'll just invite me to see how I react,_ he shook his head, _Kori isn't like that though, she'd just refuse to invite me._

            _Roy_, he thought spitefully, _he's the reason I'm going through this, the reason I didn't tell Kori how I felt, _he growled angrily, _I would give anything to be able to punch him once, just once would be enough for me, and then a kick, a nice good kick in the stomach_, he sighed caught up in his dream. A knock tore him away violently.

            He stood up and walked to the door. He opened it slightly to see Gar in the doorway. In his green fuzzy hands he held a large tub of ice cream, "She's been going to my safe havens with other guys!" Gar trudged his way in.

            "What the hell are you talking about?" Dick asked as he shut the door. Gar was now pacing ferociously around his living room with the tub of what was only expected to be tofu ice cream.

            "Raven! Raven has been seeing other guys. Not only has she been seeing other guys she's been seeing them in my usual hang outs!" Gar ranted. Dick sighed and rolled his blue eyes then walked over to his fridge. He uncovered a bottle of rum, he sympathetically handed it to Gar. His bottom lip quivered slightly, "Raven loved Jack Sparrow's love of rum!" He began to bawl unceremoniously.

            Within ten minutes Gar had downed a fourth of the bottle. He wasn't speaking much only listening to Dick rant about Kori's new relationship with the young racer. "What does she see in him anyway? He isn't close to what she needs!" Gar arched a confused brow at him. "That idiot is taking away what I need! I need Kori; it seriously hurts to think about her with someone other than me,"

            "Do you want to know what I think?" Gar asked. The bottle rested an arms length away from him.

            "No I really don't," Dick answered.

            "I think that you shouldn't have done what you did. Bringing Gabrielle into the picture really set Kori off. I've known her longer than you have, she may seem sweet and innocent. But deep down she's extremely jealous."

            "You're drunk; you don't know what you're talking about,"

            "You don't believe me? Fine, but dude I'm telling you, she's a time bomb." Gar took a short swig.

            "Whatever," Dick sighed sitting down.

            "Do you want to know something else?"

            "I have a feeling that you'll tell me anyway,"

            "Roy is the kind of guy Kori's been dreaming about since she found out about falling in love. He's prince charming," Dick groaned. "But you're the knight, the knight she needs." Gar spoke passionately, alcohol clearly corrupting his mind.

            "Kori deserves a prince. Someone that will spend his time with her and treat her fairly." Dick reasoned.

            "You're that guy! You're her Westley, and Roy Harper is Prince Humperdink." Dick looked confused. "The Princess Bride, Kori's Buttercup, You're her Westley and he's the evil prince."

            "I'm not going to ask why you're defending your point with fairy tale logic. Life doesn't work that way. That's just how it goes," He sighed gloomily.

            "Dude you're too morbid, seriously if you're not going to take action with Kori, I'm going to act on my instincts and talk to Raven," With that said Gar grabbed the phone and dialed the number for the apartment. He mouthed 'machine' and began to talk.

            "Raven are you there? Come on Rae I know you must be there," Raven sighed as she stared at the talking device. She rolled her eyes at Gar's voice. "You're just standing by the machine listening to me talk,"

            "Am not," she answered the object knowing fully well that Gar could not hear her.

"I miss you a lot Raven. Call me back when you get this. I'm on my cell. Bye," He hung the phone up and shrugged. "Easy,"

"Yeah until you realize that you were just talking to her answering machine as if she was home."

"Oh well, at least I can sleep knowing that I've made an attempt to sort out my problems. You on the other hand will be cursed with nightmares until you try to talk to her."

"She won't talk to me. I've tried believe me. She doesn't want anything to do with me. She didn't even look at me when she passed by the window." _Bringing me right back to the beginning._ "Do you think just attacking Roy Harper in the seven-eleven parking lot would be easier?" Dick asked.

Gar laughed loudly, "That could be fun," Gar paused. "Hey Dick? Um…, what are you going to do about Gabrielle? Are you going to dump her or,"

"I'm not sure yet Gar, I mean Kori isn't talking to me, I don't know if it was just a spur of the moment thing"

"Spur of the moment! Dick that's the reason she quit, because she wants to be with you."

"I'm just going to give her some time. If Kori's with Roy and still wants to be with me maybe calling of the relationship would be good," Gar simply shrugged. "I'm turning in, you know where everything is," Dick entered his room and collapsed on his bed, soon falling into a deep slumber.

A/N: That's a chapter for everyone who wanted to see Dick jealous. There was a snippet of the girl's apartment if you didn't notice while Gar was on the phone, which was borrowed from Buffy, Jack Sparrow was from Disney, and I don't own the Princess Bride either.   My thanks to

            Lil LIK Star-Hanako110-RobinRox13-Chibi Kitty Sorceress-Koriand'r

Seventy 5ive- Wow I feel like a muse, NEAT! I'm glad you're enjoying, I look forward to the pictures.

Cool Cat 96: O0 Thanks a bunch for adding me,

sweetiehartieangel369: I don't mind at all, thanks!

RRKL: thanks for the hint, here's the update you wanted

S t a r s h i n e W e i r d o: Yeah I was thinking that in the end. He could have used chunky monkey, which would have been interesting. Don't feel bad I have a bunch too.

Stormy Dreamer: Really? It is, holy crud! I loved writing it, I thought it was too short though, I was afraid you guys would be angry. Woo Hoo. I'm not sure what he's gonna do, what ever it is it should be interesting.

AzerathMetrionZinthos12: You didn't review yet, but thanks for it!

DIWaRrIa: Robin and I aren't sure yet. He knew that acting like he was would result in something bad, he'll explain in later chapters (I think). I'm glad you like!

Flying Star too lazy to sign in:  Yeah next chapter you see how she's dealing. I hope you like this one. I'll try

Moon-N-Stars: its ok, you are forgiven. I'm glad you understand, and think I am suspenseful. I agree, he may be one of my favorites, but he can be very mindless. I love long reviews too; they're the best to get. Really you cheer too? That's neat. I don't mind, I love reading long reviews.

Red: I think that's cool. I did that for a while actually, my mother thought I was loony. It's no problem.

Starxfire: That's always good. Eventually he will try to get her back not in this chapter though. Have a listen to the Spider Man 2 soundtrack, which has a bunch of really good bands on it. Cat Woman was very awkward; the Batman version was odd too. Happy Birthday!

Silvy- BB and Raven have broken up for the time being. As a shipper though expect togetherness. Thanks!

Well friends if you have any ideas for what Dick should do now, please let me know. I love reviews as I tell everyone. So yep!


	8. My Happy Ending

Chapter Eight: My Happy Ending

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending-_

_            Avril Lavigne "My Happy Ending"_

            "He isn't going to call is he?" Kori asked sadly from her seat on the soft couch. She had barely moved from the spot, her hair was limp, eyes lacking the sparkle, and she had the same outfit on that she had worn to the office three days prior to the event.

            "I hate to say it Kori, but I think you're right" Raven sat next to her on the couch

            "Perhaps I should just go into exile, only speaking when required. I could just dwell here performing servant's tasks until I grow old. By that time if fate serves me correctly I will have old bony fingers, and long ugly nails."

            "Kori you're being ridiculous. So the one you love doesn't love you, but remember there's always Roy. He sent these chocolates, yummy your favorite mint. And these flowers, carnations," Raven held up the gifts in vain for Kori simply whimpered.

            "Dick gave me carnations on that blind date Victor set us up on." She began to tear up again. "They were pink," She whispered before sobbing once again.

            "Kori all men are jerks, useless seriously. The only good they do…," Raven began to recite her usual men are pointless lecture when a man's voice interrupted her.

            "Now Raven, you don't really mean that," Roy's suave voice announced himself as he entered as he walked in. He took notice to the sobbing girl on the couch. "Kori what's wrong?" He asked leaping over the couch. He began to console her as he wrapped a muscular arm around her shoulder.

            "How'd you get in here?" Raven asked completely baffled by his presence.

            "The door was unlocked," Roy answered smoothly.

            Kori continued to sob harder leaning on Roy's shoulder. He brought a hand up to her hair and began to stroke her limp hair whispering calming words into her ear. Raven rolled her eyes and muttered "this is too much for me," She walked closer to the couch and announced; "I'm going out, I'll be back later." Raven grabbed her coat and walked out.

            "Do you want to watch a movie?" Roy asked softly. Kori nodded and sniffled. "Do you have any preference?" She shook her head and wiped her eyes with the two day old sleeves. He pulled one of the movies from its case and inserted it in the DVD player. Kori sat entranced as she watched the movie, as Roy wandered in search of beverages.

            "That was very…, sad." Kori whispered dabbing her eyes as the end credits rolled. She curled up into the fetal position. "Why did Spider Man abandon her?  I realize that he needs to save the city, but still."

            Roy gazed at her as tears of pity fell from her green eyes. "Roy you are staring, have I done something that displeases you?" She worried; _please do not reject me also._

            "No Kori, you haven't done anything wrong." He replied touching her cheek, Kori stirred nervously. "You're very pretty,"

            _Oh no, no, no! Kori you are very bad. Wretched horrid girl, you need to tell him that you do not feel that way about him. He does not know that you are in love with your old partner. Oh no he's getting closer, what are we going to do?_ Kori acted upon her first instinct she leapt off the couch and stated "I am rather hungry, are you? I think I shall find something to devour,"

            _Wonderful Kori, you're going to scare the only man that loves you away because you can't stop thinking about the one who won't love you. You are a truly horrible person. _She lectured as she dug through the fridge for the only thing that could assist her; mustard. She pulled it out and grabbed a straw.

            _The tangy yellow beverage shall assist me_. She began to sip the mustard, not noticing Roy's jaw drop. "Um… Kori are you sure it's _healthy_ to be drinking that?" Kori looked down at the yellow bottle in her hands.

            "I am sorry, it is a habit I suppose" she set the bottle down and proceeded to fiddle with her hands. Roy grasped her occupied hands in his own and said:

            "I want you to be comfortable around me Kori. You're very unique, I like that," with that said he bend down and placed his lips upon her own. Her green eyes widened in shock, only one person was allowed to kiss her.

            "That jerk! That idiotic, stupid, pompous, immature pig!" Raven cried as she slammed the door hard. Kori pulled away _Thank you Raven!_ She entered and saw Roy looking uneasy, "oh, you're still here," she drawled. Her eyes were narrow "Leave now," she growled.

            Roy complied with Raven's command after giving Kori another kiss, this time on the cheek. Kori followed him to the door, shut it, and then bolted it. "I thought you locked that before you came in yesterday,"

            "I did," Raven replied tonelessly.

            "Do you wish to talk about what happened?" Kori asked kindly picking up her mustard.

            "I will if you will," Kori nodded and listened as Raven told her tale. "I went to the arcade with Wally West, the sports writer, you know to hang out. Then Garfield Logan entered, and you'll never guess who was on his arm." She didn't wait for Kori's guess, "Tara Markov, you know that skanky blonde from channel two that we met during that big case," _I thought she seemed nice_, Kori thought. "Yeah, they decided that making out was the best thing to do in a public area." Raven ranted.

            "Friend Raven, forgive me for asking but, why were _you_ in the arcade? I thought you preferred the Dark Rose Café," Kori inquired. Raven's eyes shifted.

            "Well, I figured Gar would be there, at the arcade, and well you know how fun it is to watch a guy squirm," Raven explained with a blush.

            "You know that it is not nice to toy with someone's emotions," Kori began to lecture then stopped, "I am being a hypocrite I apologize."

            "Forgiven, now what happened to you?"

            "Well, Roy Harper kissed me after we watched Spider Man. I did not wish for him to either. I feel guilt for thinking of Dick as he did also. Is that horrible?"

            "No, it's normal. You love Dick therefore you're entitled to think about him when ever you want." Raven began to boil some water, "what are you going to do about a job?"

            "I do not know." Kori sighed miserably grabbing some tea cookies from the pantry.

            "I'll bring the paper home tomorrow; you can go through the want ad's there," Raven commented as she grabbed two tea cups from the cupboard.

            "The what?" Kori asked innocently, she never had to search for a job, college in Jump City, starting the office with Dick, everything was ready for her.

            "Maybe you could call Donna later, like tomorrow afternoon and ask her if she needs a nanny for her daughter, you've always liked kids." Raven added the tea leaves in the water.

            "All right," She agreed pouring the tea and mixing some sugar into it.

-The next morning-

            Kori stirred at ten and blinked. She entered the shower and exited forty five minutes later. Hair wrapped in a hot pink towel, in an aqua blue robe with matching lining. "I do not need to dress up for Dick anymore," Kori whispered as she dug up a pair of jean shorts and a tank top.

            Exiting her room she entered the kitchen. Her green eyes examining every detail of the room, in search of flaws. She found the first in the sink; the dishes grew worse with the meeting of Gabrielle, and the breakup with Gar. She took to the sink, scrubbing madly at the plates, mugs, and silverware.

            By noon Kori had completed most of the noticeable tasks. Her green eyes dashed around the complex quickly. She then took notice of the stove. Grease stains all over. She grabbed a rag and took to scrubbing at it eager to take her mind off of her current situation. She picked at the stubborn pieces with her dark red nails.

            Come two Kori had cleaned the entire complex with no problems. Her mind could no longer be distracted from what she had been thinking about all day

            _"Is my appearance acceptable?" A twenty year old Kori asked Raven._

_            "Yeah you look fine. Why did Vic decide to set you up again?" The Goth asked._

_            "He said that his friend and I had an interest in mysteries." Kori clarified touching her hair self-consciously; "although I much preferred that lovely man Dick Grayson, he was quite charming" she blushed._

_            Raven only smiled knowingly, she knew who Kori's date was now. "You never know, you might like him just as much," Kori smiled and exited the house, entered a cab and arrived at the planned restaurant. She walked in and looked around; it was small, very Italian. She felt a smile form upon her lightly glossed lips._

_            "Now Victor said the small table in the back," Kori muttering instructions to herself as she walked towards the table. She bumped into someone and fell into a pair of strong arms, "I am very sorry, forgive me." She began to gather the things from her spilled purse; she reached for her house key when she met a pair of dark blue eyes._

_            Both beings rose from their positions. Kori still hypnotized by the familiar blue eyes reached out for her key. "Dick what are you doing here?" she whispered in a dazed voice._

_            "I'm here to meet someone, but I can ditch them if you want to hang out somewhere," he replied in the same voice. He handed her the key._

_            Kori shook herself from her trance, "I do not have that luxury, and I must be getting to my table." She laughed nervously wishing that she could do the hanging out with him. She began to walk towards the table only to find that Dick was following her. _

_            "Kori, are you here by chance on a blind date?"_

_            "Yes, Victor Stone set me up with a friend of his that enjoyed-_

_            "Solving mysteries," Dick joined. Kori nodded and laughed, soon he joined her. "I got these for you," He pulled out a dozen candy pink carnations. Kori blushed and thanked him. _

_            By the time the evening was complete the two were walking back to Kori's complex, Dick toting a very large stuffed pig, which Kori had named Fido, and Kori carrying a tiny stuffed turtle that she called Fluffy under her arm, and a vat of cotton candy in her hand. _

_            They arrived at door number 5E, Dick set "Fido" on the ground. He took Kori's hands into his own. "I had a great time tonight Kori,"  _

_            "As did I," she replied with a sincere smile. She noticed him lean down to kiss her and stood on her toes to meet him halfway. He took no time to react by holding her face in his hands. She smiled against his lips, and slowly the kiss broke. Kori stood by her door as she watched him leave. "Wait!" she yelled after him._

_            He turned quickly, "yes?"_

_            Kori smiled and laughed stupidly, "bye" she felt a heavy blush creep upon her tan cheeks. Dick didn't seem to mind and waved back_.

            "If only things were that easy now" Kori mumbled as she stood up and wiped her watery eyes with her wrist. "Raven will be home soon, I should make her some tea, and then call Donna." Kori planned as she filled the tea pot.

            "Kori, I'm home," Raven walked through the doorway. She kicked the door closed with her boot.

            "Please bolt it as well," Kori called from the kitchen as she poured the tea. She met Raven at the door.

            "Holy Hecate Kori, you cleaned _everything_," Raven took in the sight of the apartment. The television was clean, the stove scrubbed, dishes clean, everything was perfect.

            "Everything except your room, which I did not enter," Kori nodded handing her friend the tea.

            "You just can't forget about him can you?" Raven asked as she took a sip.

            "I cannot, it is very difficult" Kori whispered. She walked to the television and turned on the news. "I must call Donna," She walked to the phone and began to dial a number then began to speak. "Hello Donna, it is Kori,"

A/N: end chapter eight. Hello everyone I have my special guest with me RedFlame08! Wahoo!

RF08: Dude you are truly strange. Hey all of Willows readers if you like humor please read  my new fic its called Who wants to be Slade's apprentice  (I think its spelled differently though).

W182: Red has bad spelling if you didn't notice. I told her to advertise in here because she's including a ditzy version of me in the fic. So here are my thanks notes.

            Bunny133-Hanako110-Cool Cat96-CrazySpirit123-aligrl34

Seventy 5ive: I love the pictures with all my heart 3 they rock! With your permission I can post links.

DIWaRrIa: They broke up because of some odd reason. So technically it isn't cheating, but they're both jealous. It'll probably be in a flashback as to why, so nope, no groveling on that subject. He grovels a bit in Chapter Nine though. There will be Robin going kung-fu on Speedy's ass, but no Star mutilating Gabrielle.

Flying Star: He is an idiot like that. That was a fun chapter for me; I got to use some Buffy in it, and imagine the guys pigging out. It was enjoyable

RKKL: Roy is quite the ass in this story, (although I do adore him in Winner Take All), there is a problem in her answering the phone, check out the next chapter to find out.

Moon-N-Stars: Gar's issues are always solved faster than Dick's, so he will get the problem fixed in a chapter or two, yeah Raven'll forgive him. Read the next chapter and be happy about a very good thing,

S t a r s h i n e W e i r d o: The Chunky Monkey thing is really random, I think Stella and I were in the Save-4 store and we saw some and I probably said something dorky like "Chunky Monkey hee hee that's fun to say". I love Johnny Depp, he's wonderful. Orlando was better as an elf I must agree.

Stormy Dreamer: I can't reveal what happens in the next chapter, but one of your guesses about who breaks up with whom is right. You idea would have been interesting, but I have something in mind…

lil LIK Star: I like it, I've figured out how to work it in, not in Chapter Nine, but maybe ten. Thanks for the idea!

sweetiehartieangel369: Gar's just intrusive, he barges in. Not too demanding, I've been way more demanding before.

RobinRox13:  I'm listening to the Sound Track right now! It's my favorite CD, until I buy the new TBS CD.

starrobin4eva: I am working that in for Chapter Ten, I love it, Stella and I were discussing it, I can even use the Tree line! Woo Hoo.

Everyone I regret to inform you that over the next four days my parental units, sister, and I are going to be in NYC until Sunday evening. I have most of Chapter Nine complete. So come Sunday/Monday I'll post it. Love you all!


	9. Summer Stars

**To Evidentspirit**

Chapter Nine: Summer Stars

_cause we were better then, than we'd ever been before  
you came back to me after walking out my door  
you would call me on the phone before you even got home  
without me you said you were all alone-_

_ Taking Back Sunday "Summer Stars"_

"Her bottle's right here, and if you need anything don't hesitate to call," A woman with black hair and aqua blue eyes was explaining things to Kori She looked to the red head, "did I forget anything?"

"No Donna, I think you listed everything," Kori bent down to retrieve the child that was crawling around by her feet. "Hello Dana" Kori cooed.

"Well I'm off," Donna called as she exited.

Leaving Kori to stare at the small child in her arms, Dana buried her tiny head in Kori's chest and gripped at the shoulder of her tee-shirt. "You are very adorable," Kori whispered to the baby. The child shifted so that it could see the red head. "I wanted to have a child once," Kori explained, "my options were either tell the man I love that I loved him while we were dating for a small period of time and hope he proposed, or work with him in the agency." She laughed and shook her head, "all I wanted was for him to be happy,"

The child looked up at Kori once more, giggled and clapped her feet together. "What am I doing? You are only child; I should not be burdening you,"

-The Office-

Dick dialed the number to the apartment once more from work, his answer was "Hi this is Kori-

"Kori its Dick listen I-"

-and Raven, we obviously aren't available so if you want a call back, sing us a song," Raven's toneless voice stated from the machine.

"Unless it is urgent then please just tell us," Kori commented eagerly. The device beeped.

"Kori its Dick, I'm just calling to talk to you about what happened. Please call me back when you get this," Dick pleaded then hung up. _What am I going to do? If she isn't answering her phone maybe I should just go to their apartment. No that's too bold, she'll call me back, I hope…_

-Raven and Kori's-

"I don't think Kori's going to be getting your message Dick," a man's voice stated as Dick hung up. He popped the tape out of the device. "When I'm done with her, she won't love you anymore." With that he deleted the number from the caller ID and walked out.

-Donna Troy's apartment-

"What am I supposed to make for lunch?" Kori asked the child. Dana looked up at her nanny and squealed happily, "well I'm glad you find this entertaining, seeing as it's your lunch." Kori smiled as she lifted the baby in the air. "So Dana what do you think? Apples or pears?" The girl reached her tiny fingers towards the pears. "I figured," Kori shrugged as she mixed the pears in the goop.

She set the food in front of Dana and began to feed her. Then smiled, "I need your help my friend," Kori stopped feeding the child for a moment and rummaged through her bag. "All right, which one do you like better?" Kori showed the child a photo of Roy in his racing uniform leaning against his car. The other showed Dick before the agency clad in a brown leather jacket, black shirt, and dark blue jeans.

Dana looked at both of the pictures then took hold of the one of Dick. Kori smiled, "He is very inviting is he not?" The child reached for the food, "I am sorry!" Kori apologized to the tiny girl. "You picked Robin," Kori began to explain. "I am very glad you did, because he is very kind, and he makes me feel very warm inside. The only bad thing about him is that he does not love me." She faded off sadly. "Why am I telling you this again?" she asked the child

"Your mother told me to put you down for a nap, so let's see. Shall I read you a story before you go to sleep?" The infant clapped her tiny feet together. "I will take that as a yes," she looked at the shelf and spotted one. "Perhaps my memory would be a better book." Kori inhaled and began the story, "once upon a time there was…"

-Agency-

Dick stared at the photo as he did everyday. Today was his first day at work without Kori and he hated it. Kori knew how things ran, she could do anything. _Why hasn't she called?_ Dick wondered staring at the phone.

"I don't know why you keep looking at the phone," Gabrielle told him boredom dripping in her voice as she filed her nails. "Who are you expecting to call?" she asked. Her stiletto heel tapped impatiently. "Hello Richard I'm talking to you," she droned.

"I'm ignoring you Gabrielle; it's something that I find is a specialty. Now either make yourself useful or leave," he stated dully, blue eyes constantly on the phone.

"Richard you had better start paying attention to me!" She shrieked.

"What will you do if I don't?" He asked still staring at the phone.

"I'll break up with you!" She yelled slamming a fist on his wooden desk.

He looked up and asked "is that a promise?" Gabrielle narrowed her blue eyes. The she stormed out smoothly, slamming the door behind her. "Well now that she's finally gone, I can think freely, Kori why haven't you called me back, where are you?" he asked the phone expecting an answer.

-Donna Troy's-

"How was she?" Donna asked as she picked up her child. Kori smiled.

"Magnificent, she is a very sweet child." She answered. "I am fortunate to be watching her," She grabbed onto her bag, "good bye Donna and Dana," Kori exited the apartment. Her cell phone rang, "yes Raven?"

"Did you shut the door before you left?"

"Of course I did, and then I made sure to lock it." Kori replied unlocking her car door. She had the phone against her ear.

"When I got back to the apartment the door was ajar. As in open, Kori I think someone's coming into our apartment," Raven told her in a dark voice.

"What?"

"I think we should call Dick, he'll be able to help us." Raven whispered into the mouthpiece. She was obviously bustling around in search of anything that was out of place.

"I disagree; he may refuse to assist us." Kori commented as she sped to the complex. Raven sighed from the other end.

"Just get home fast," Raven hung up. Kori accelerated the Volkswagen and barely noticed the lights going by in quick swirls. She parked the car and dashed into the building, through the door to find Raven pacing.

"Is anything missing?" Kori panted.

"No, nothing that I noticed anyway." Raven walked into the living room. "I think we should call Dick, he could help us, if someone's breaking into our apartment I want to know who and why,"

"He does not need to worry for us," Kori claimed.

"He will try to help, especially if you're in danger. Kori he cares about you."

"He does not, if he did he would have called, he would have said _something_ to me. I do not think forcing him here would be appropriate."

"We wouldn't be forcing him."

"Fine call him if you want, I'll just go to Roy's or something." Kori rolled her green eyes.

"Why are you avoiding him?" Raven asked as she picked up the phone.

"Because if I do not things will be awkward." Kori answered with a sad shrug. "Call me when Dick has left," Kori told Raven before leaving.

-Agency-

The phone barely got through its first ring when Dick lunged at it. "Hello!" he paused to listen, "oh it's you" he listened again. "I was just expecting- yeah your roommate." He rolled his eyes and listened, "what!", "I heard you the first time," Dick claimed as he stood up, "is Kori all right?", "that's good, I'll be over in a few minutes."

Dick ran to grab his coat and bolted out the door. He leapt onto his motorbike and sped into the night. Upon his arrival to the apartment Raven burst out of the door. "Good you're here," She pulled him in.

"Is anything missing?" He asked looking around the apartment.

"Nothing that we know of," Raven answered as she followed him into the kitchen.

"Where's Kori?"

"Out," Raven replied, "I don't think you want to know where she is," she declared before he could ask.

"Any ideas on who would come in?" Dick asked pulling out his note pad.

"My guess is Roy Harper, which is completely ludicrous. He doesn't have a motive, let alone a key."

"Are you sure Kori didn't give him one?"

"Positive, we only had four copies. One for me, one for Kori, one for Gar, and one for you." Raven explained. "She never took the one you had back did she?"

"No, she never asked. It's still in my pocket," Dick reached in his coat pocket for the key to prove his point. A look of panic came upon his dark features. "It's not there,"

"When would anyone ever get the chance to steal it?"

"I don't know," Dick began to think. "The only time I take my coat off is in the office or when I'm at home."

"It would be hard to steal it then." Raven sighed. "I don't want anyone breaking into my apartment again, can we guarantee that?"

"No we can't unless you change the locks; even then I'm sure who ever this person is will find a way to replicate that key too." Raven sighed.

"All right, thanks." Dick was about to leave when Raven asked. "Why didn't you call her back?"

"I did, nobody ever answers. I left a message today."

"No you didn't, there are no messages." Raven stood by the machine. "Unless…"

"I don't know why anyone would do that though. Why would anyone not want me to talk to her?"

"As I said before jealous boyfriend." Raven answered wisely.

"I'm going to investigate Roy, if anything comes up, like if they go on a date, call. Okay?"

"Of course, now go! I don't want her to stay with that creep longer than she has too," Raven shooed him out of the apartment and called Kori's cell phone.

_I hope Kori doesn't get hurt, if he hurts her, I'll find the most painful way of torture possible._ Dick thought as he trudged out and back to his motorcycle.

End Chapter nine

Holy fire escape! 114 reviews, I love you guys so much, this is so awesome. I had to scream into a pillow in my room when I read that I had 100 reviews. My NYC trip rocked, my family got to walk through a movie set, a Michael Keaton movie (He was Batman in one of the movies) and get this we had a drink in the same place the people from DC comics were eating! I was in the same restaurant as the DC comics' people! Then I got a Teen Titans shirt. I was a happy camper

Thanks to:

Cool Cat96-aquadreamer17-bunny133-KidWonder:TheCrashTestDummy-awwwww

S t a r s h i n e W e i r d o: You are reviewer number 100! (confetti falls noise makers make noise) Yeah I think it would cheer her up all the time. Donna is Donna Troy a.k.a. Wonder Girl from the comics. Iowa? I love traveling so I really can't see problems, unless you have family there, at which point I can see why you would be bored.

lil LIK Star: I can't wait to write Robin kicking Speedy's ass, thanks for the suggestion.

Valterra: Really, I'm the opposite on the pairings normally, I read BBxTerra sometimes though. Thanks for reviewing, and the compliment.

Stormy Dreamer: I have a psycho computer too, it does that a lot. It will be fun to write. Here you go!

Seventy 5ive: I'll have to root through my mail and round those up. I hope you update You did this soon, it's awesome!

RobinRox13: I like 'em all. Vindicated and Someone to Die For are perfect songs to fic for Robin and Starfire, I'm going to post Vindicated with this chapter just as soon as I finish it. I bought the CD for the Train song though, another favorite. Thanks

sweetiehartieangel369: no problem, everyone's just going through so much drama, its weird isn't it?

starrobin4eva: Oh my Gah! I loved NYC, my favorite city of all time, so much enjoyment. Thanks for the best wishes, next chapter your idea will be shown.

Flying Star (tltsi): There are going to be more flashbacks, undoubtedly, there are at least two in the next chapter. Roy's is definitely a jerk in this. Though I have nothing against him. You're right! He is doing more than he's revealing, I was hoping someone would think that soon!

Mango Sam: My plan is quite close to that actually, only lacking Gabrielle. Here's your update enjoy!

Seventy 5ives pictures for this fic:

Just Partners: ?viewimg=1&box=Inbox&MsgId=674331289045063110488194407301097163743892360&bodyPart=2&filename=ToWIllow.JPG&tnef=&YY=91283&order=down&sort=date&pos=0&view=a&head=b

Kori running ?viewimg=1&box=Inbox&MsgId=674331289045063110488194407301097163743892360&bodyPart=3&filename=WakeUp.JPG&tnef=&YY=91283&order=down&sort=date&pos=0&view=a&head=b

I can't guarantee that they'll work, if you want to see then and they don't show up email me at and I'll send them to you


	10. Some Mexican Place

**To: Evidentspirit**

Chapter Ten: Some Mexican Place

_And just who the hell do you think you are?_

_Who did you call to get this?_

_Is it who I think it is?_

_Is it who I think it is?_

_I swear to God I'm gonna kill him_

_ -Taking Back Sunday "The __Union__" _

"Yeah, tonight, I'm not sure where, hold on let me ask." Raven covered the mouth piece out of habit, "Kori!"

Kori's head of red hair swished in as she blinked her eyes in Raven's dark room, "Yes?"

"What's the name of the restaurant you and Roy are going to?"

"I am not sure, he said something about a Mexican place, and I wasn't really paying attention,"

"All right, g'd night." Raven glanced at her clock, the red digital lights changed to 3:01 am

"Yes pleasant snorvacks Raven," Kori rubbed her green eyes. She yawned then re-entered her own room. "Raven!" She called from her room, "who are you on the speaking device with at three o'clock in the morning?"

Raven replied by picking up a violet throw pillow and hurling it at the wall from which Kori's voice resounded from. "Did you hear that? Some Mexican place." She held the phone away from her ear, "I'm aware that Jump City has about five on different sides of the city," She sighed. "It's late go to bed, I don't know why you thought a three in the morning call was what I needed." She hung up and collapsed on her pillow.

-Dick's-

"I swear that woman thinks she's in the matrix, never says goodbye," Dick glanced at the clock. _A few more hours wouldn't kill me_, he thought as he began to search things on google.

Roy Harper: 10,000 matches. _Damn it_, he cursed mentally as he typed other things in. _How am I supposed to help Kori if I don't know where to start_? He ran a hand through his messy black hair. He looked at his makeshift picture frame; Kori's ever smiling face beamed up at him.

_I can't believe I let you go_, he thought to the photo. Gently he touched the captured memory; _what ever he's up to I won't let him hurt you_, he promised. Averting his glance to the computer he stood up to pour a cup of coffee and sat back down, "this is going to be a long night,"

-Raven and Kori's-

"Here Fido, come here sweet kitty," Kori called patting the violet duvet on her bed. With the tingling of a bell a tall orange tabby cat leapt onto her bed. Its purrs were loud and crying out for attention as it brushed against her chest.

_"I found it in some rubble, no tags. I thought you might like it," Dick presented the tiny kitten to her; a large red bow adorned its neck. _

_ Kori felt a dopey grin grace her face, "it is very cute Robin, thank you,"_

He had no idea the cat would grow to be as viscous as a tiger, it had taken to Raven's room. Normally ending up trapped in the room, Kori did not see the cat for days.

"Let us sleep Fido, tomorrow I must awaken and watch Dana." Kori yawned then rolled over.

_"Incase you require anything," Kori whispered slipping a set of keys into Dick's hand. She couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face as she reached behind her to pull the door open._

_ "Hold on," Dick stopped her by grabbing one of her thin wrists and pulling her towards him, "here," he pressed something cold into her hand as well. She smiled at him knowing full well what it was. She kissed his lips briefly then entered the apartment. _

_ Kori leaned against the door and sighed dreamily, "he is perfect," she sighed with a smile…_

Kori jerked awake, _why must I continue to dream about him_? Her alarm glowed nine o'clock, _I am fortunate for the weekend._ "Raven are you awake?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I've been up for a while. Didn't get much sleep."

"Oh," Kori entered the kitchen and returned to the living room moments later with a bottle of Green Tea in her hands. "I am seeing Roy this evening," she said in a quiet voice, she held the bottle between her legs and stared down at her palms.

"Some how I don't think you're very pleased with the situation." Raven answered her head was thrown back in meditation, candles lit and surrounding her. Kori inhaled the scent of vanilla and mint and sighed.

"It is not that… entirely. I am very happy to be with Roy, I think, he is charming, and nice, and somewhat good looking,"

"But," Raven filled in.

"But I cannot repress my constant feelings for Robin. Tell me Raven; is that odd?" Kori asked wordily.

"No, it's not odd at all, actually." She began, only to be interrupted by the ringing of the phone ringing. "It's your parent's" she glanced briefly at the caller ID.

Kori's widened and reflected, terror and shock. Slowly she picked up the phone and answered "Hello?"

"Kori, how are you?" a woman's voice asked.

"Fine mother," Kori answered weakly.

"That's good," Kori furrowed her brows, "I suppose you're wondering why I called.

"Yes I am," Kori answered expectantly.

"You haven't called us for a while. We haven't spoken since Christmas two years ago, have you got a ring on your finger yet?" She asked teasingly.

Kori choked up in shock, "No mother not yet, I am sure that it shall happen soon."

"That's lovely," Kori bit her lip nervously, Raven noticed and mouthed _what_, Kori shook her head.

"Mom this conversation must continue later. I have a very important thing to do shortly. I love you, bye." Kori quickly hit the off button and sat on the couch. "I do not believe she asked that," she muttered. More memories filled her mind;

_Christmas, the most joyous day of the year.__ Kori sat in her car next to Dick, they came to a red light and Dick nervously began to drum into the steering wheel. Kori placed one of her hands over his, "they will like you I promise." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Do not fret,"_

_ "I can't help it. What if they loathe me?" Dick asked. Kori noted his nervousness was completely out of character and gave him another reassuring look. He continued to drive until he came to the address. _

_ The house stood high and white, the windows each held a small artificial candle, and the door decorated with festive wreath. Dick looked in awe and double checked the address in vain. "Wow Kori, your parent's house is…Amazing"_

_ "Come on, I want you to meet them." Kori took hold of his wrist and led him into the house. "Mother, Father!" Her voice rang through the halls. "I am here, with my guest!"_

_ "Kori," Her mother walked up to her and pulled her into a large hug. She turned to Dick "you must be Richard; Kori said you preferred Dick though, I'm Audrey," She introduced herself._

_ The days continued in such a manner of meeting new people, trying strange new foods and following through with odd traditions. Christmas Eve was an event to be remembered, Dick had been entertaining the smaller children as Kori helped in the kitchen. When her task was complete she stood in the doorway and watched him. "He's a keeper Kori, I'm sure of it." Her mother smiled a rare smile. "I wouldn't be surprised if next time we see you there's a ring on your finger."_

_ Kori's green eyes widened in shock; "mother!" she cried in a shocked tone, "do not get too ahead of yourself." Though as she watched him she couldn't help but realize that the same thoughts had been floating in her own mind._

"I never told her Dick and I discontinued our relationship. She has hopes that we shall be engaged soon," Kori laughed in a breathless sort of way. "They enjoyed his company; I did not have the heart to tell them that I was no longer seeing him."

"I won't tell if you don't," Raven assured going back into her meditative stance. Kori smiled warmly at the reassurance. "What time are you meeting him?"

"Around seven," Kori answered glancing back at the clock, **12:30**, "Is there anything to clean?"

-Dick's-

The computer screen glowed and mixed with the afternoon sunlight, radiating into Dick's apartment. A groan emits from the sleeping man using the keyboard as a pillow. He sat up groggily, ebon hair more tousled than usual. A glance at the monitor and his eyes widened **3:02**, _I still haven't found anything on Harper_, and he mentally glared at himself.

He looked up at the searches and clicked on the last one he had found **Joseph "****Jericho****" ****Wilson**** died in car accident, ****Roy**** "Speedy" Harper took first place trophy instead.**

_That's not suspicious, _Dick thought reading more headlines. **Gizmo Tech killed in racing incident, Harper takes home Gold**. As he continued to read on Dick discovered these coincidences were not so simple. Each accident was during a Harper race. _Harper was in the car though, who could have caused the accidents?…_

-Kori and Raven's apartment-

"What does this dress say to you?" Kori asked holding up a simple strapless green dress in front of herself. Raven who had been reading a magazine from the beginning of Kori's outfit adventure had looked up the slightest bit to reply.

"I'm eager to take this relationship further,"

"Hmm…" Kori frowned in the mirror. "What color do you suggest?"

"Black,"

"You always suggest black, what about dark pink?" She inquired taking hold of a pink pleated dress. Raven threw her hand in the air as if to say do what ever you want, Kori began to dress and perform the "pre-date rituals". By seven ten she was prepared. At seven thirty she met Roy in front of an authentic looking Mexican restaurant

Both seemed completely unaware of the red motorcycle parked behind the building and its keeper. Dick removed the helmet and climbed off the bike, then headed into the crowded restaurant. Cactus plants were scattered among the entrance, Kori turned to look behind her, and quickly Dick hid behind a plant.

She turned and Dick cautiously peered out from behind the plant and spoke into his wrist, "Robin to the Perch, do you copy?"

"This is stupid," Raven's voice answered back in monotone.

"Do you copy Crow?"

"Yes I copy, proceed," She growled.

Dick followed the command and entered the seating area, taking a menu with him. He watched Roy pull the chair out for Kori and how she smiled and laughed when he did. A deep growl emitted from his throat. That was his smile!

Kori smiled politely and rested her chin in her palm as Roy spoke boastfully. Over his shoulder she could see a man with strangely spiky hair and a pair of sunglasses. She did a double take and realized that there was no man there. She mentally brought herself back to reality.

Dick glanced up cautiously from his position under his table, did she see him? God he hoped not, if his cover was blown only the man knew what would happen. Kori smiled slightly at another thing Roy said; this time it was a small smile. Dick sighed in relief.

"Can I get you something?" a waitress asked, Dick looked up horror struck, he forgot he had to order food.

"Water," He didn't hand her the menu. She sighed snootily and walked off.

Kori nibbled on the inside of her bottom lip; beneath the table her legs were crossing and uncrossing. Roy had stopped talking a few minutes prior, but Kori didn't notice, she was too busy peering over Roy's shoulder to get a better look at the mysterious stranger.

Roy cleared his throat in a manner drawing Kori's attention back to him. "So, are you watching Dana tomorrow?"

"Yes for a large portion of the day I shall tend to her," Kori replied politely. Roy muted something in response. Kori was about to ask him to repeat his remark when two things happened. One: their orders came, and two: the mysterious man spoke into his wrist. As Kori strained her ears to hear his voice to no avail, he may as well have been mute.

Dick hissed into his wrist, speaking with Raven, "what do you mean you have to go?"

"It's eight thirty, I have a date," Raven answered calmly. "Now, I will be leaving." She paused then with what he could only guess was a taunting grin in her voice she added "over,"

"Damn," he hissed. With a glance at Kori and Roy he took another note to himself with a smile, she wasn't registering anything that the man was saying, her eyes were averted and looking down at her food.

Kori's evening was completed with a simple peck on the cheek and another dinner invitation from Roy for Wednesday.

End Chapter Ten

A/N: Sorry for the late Update everyone! I really wanted to finish another fic and post it as well, and I was feeling kind of lazy and didn't want to sit still at the computer, so I had to wait

Wow, this is a really quick update before Tuesday the 17th in which I will not be able to post or review, therefore causing withdrawals. Lucky for me I have a plan for chapter eleven, so therefore I shall be writing in that. I love you guys so much! Much happiness, Thanks to:

Chibi Kitty Sorceress- Cool Cat96-RRKL-RobinRox13-Solodancer689-Michael Bulaich- awww

Stormy Dreamer- I never thought I would update either, forgive me. Horray you killed him! I knew many would be happy about the loss of Gabrielle.

starrobin4eva- I don't know the exact name, but it was on the same street as Times Square, and around fifty third to fifty ninth? Perhaps, I really don't know, I saw it and pulled my father back later, sorry

Mango Sam-Your inputs don't annoy me at all. I get what you mean totally. They definitely get back together; don't worry your mind is not alone.

sweetiehartieangel369- I thought I made I pretty obvious as to who the intruder is, you get a flower for guessing right! (hands sparkly paper flower) Gabrielle was supposed to be obnoxious, I thought her as the mean girl in class that you hate, so that it was easy to id with Kori.

Hanako110- I totally recommend going, take a pic of the cup of noodles. I hope you get to go sometime; everyone should go at least once.

Flying Star too lazy....- he gets lower I think. Red helped me with the crimes. Course they suspect, poor Kori is totally oblivious though.

PixieGirl2009- Soon you'll find out what exactly is going on. All will be explained.

Starxfire- It's no problem I hope you enjoyed your birthday. Near Times Square somewhere, they had the shirt hanging on a hanger outside. Neat-o! It's as if you read my mind…

Seventy5ive- Really? That's so cool, though I know for a fact sisters hate being pushed off the computer table. My sister certainly does…I did read your update, and I did update!

DIWaRrIa- finally after all my planning I got to the plot. You'll see what happens with Roy and Kori, and I knew you would like that part of the thing

Jeanniestorm-how is it that everyone's reading my mind today? Yes she is able to, flashback will soon tell you how

I'll update when the site lets me!


	11. Let it Burn

**To Evidentspirit**

Chapter Eleven: Let it Burn

_My head is made up of memories_

_Most of them useless delusions_

_This room is bored of rehearsal_

_And sick of the boundaries_

_I miss you so much-_

_ Blink 182 "Asthenia" _

Kori awoke at eight to the phone ringing in her ear. With a cringe she sat up, throat dry, and morning breath reeking. "Hello?" she croaked into the phone.

"Kori, it's me Donna, I hope I didn't wake you,"

"No not at all," Kori lied, rubbing her emerald eyes.

"Dana's sick today, I'm sorry. I know you can take care of her and stuff, but well," Donna began to search for the proper words.

"I understand,"

"Thank you Kori, I'll see you later,"

"Bye," Kori hung up politely and fell back on her bed and closed her eyes, only to re-open them within five minutes realizing she wouldn't be able to sleep. Rubbing the sleep out of her green eyes she entered the kitchen.

A ball of fuzz brushed up against her right calf. "Greetings Fido," she reached down and picked the cat up. She flicked on the radio and began to dance around the kitchen to _I will Survive_.

"This is what I get for sleeping in," Raven's dull voice droned. Kori's dancing came to an abrupt stop.

"What are you doing? Should you not be at work?"

"Working from home today, you?"

"Dana is ill; Donna wishes to take care of her," Kori replied stretching sleepily.

"Great, well I'm going to meditate. Then get to work," Raven grabbed a cup of tea and walked into the living room. Kori sighed and poured herself a cup of tea. A lighter clicked from the living room, Raven lighting her ritualistic meditation candles.

"I shall be in my room," Kori walked into her bedroom and sat on her bed stirring her tea. Within ten minutes she heard a sickening crash as glass broke, her nose began to twitch, she could smell something.

"Azar! Kori there's a fire!" Raven's normally calm voice panicked. Kori ran out of her room and saw the curtain aflame. She took hold of a pillow from the couch and began to pound at the fire, only to pull the pillow away with the fabric on fire.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Kori cried throwing the flaming pillow on the carpet. The carpet began to burn even more with the help of the curtain as well. "Raven put it out!" She squealed.

"Kori I need you to calm down and breathe," Raven commanded. Kori took deep exaggerated breaths,

"HEE-WHO, HEE-WHO," Her eyes were large as the fire spread.

"Kori, it's not going out!" Raven called as she dumped a bucket of water over it. Kori immediately rushed into her room and picked up Fido, the pig counterpart of Fido, Fluffy, a few photos and rushed out into the living room once more, in her opposite hand she took hold of her phone and picked up the now cracked framed photograph of herself and Dick.

"Let us go now Raven, before we are attacked by these flames." Raven obliged and they ran down the stairs onto the pavement. Kori took hold of her phone and said "we should call Gar, Raven nodded in silent agreement. Kori dialed the number and spoke "Gar the apartment caught fire," She cringed, "yes we are out," she paused, "we shall see you soon."

"Kori shouldn't we call nine-one-one?" Kori nodded and dialed the numbers and spoke;

"There's a fire, Acres Complex, all right." Kori hung up. "They are on their way,"

"Raven! Starfire!" Both women turned to see Gar Logan running towards them. Huffing and puffing for oxygen as soon as he stopped, "oh good you guys are okay." With that he passed out in Raven's arms.

"Friend Gar?" Kori prodded his shoulder. "He is sleeping, yes?"

"Yeah, just sleeping." Raven replied. "Do me a favor; call Dick,"

"I will dial the number but I refuse to speak with someone that does not wish to speak with me," Kori dialed Dick's number and held the phone to Raven's ear.

"Dick it's me, our apartment caught fire." She paused. "I don't know how," another pause, "I'm on Kori's phone," cringe, "she's fine," rolling eyes, "just get here." Kori hung the phone up for her occupied friend. "He's coming,"

"Raven?" Gar murmured looking up at her. He threw his arms around her "Raven you're alive," he stated happily. "Raven I'm sorry I hurt you, really I am." He whispered more quietly. A small smile tugged at her lips. Kori noticed the sentimental moment taking place before her and moved out of their way.

"Hey," A voice made her jump. Face to face with Roy. She took a few breaths to calm herself. "I thought you had to watch Dana today,"

"I got called off," she replied, faintly she could hear a motorbike coming closer. "Dana was ill,"

"I see," The motorcycle drew closer. Kori closed her eyes for a moment remembering the times she had been on the "R-Cycle" as Dick fondly called it. She smiled at the thought of holding on to him, half in fear, half in enjoyment.

"Do you want to get out of here, maybe go to breakfast, or lunch? What ever time it is," _Dick always knew the time_, Kori thought resentfully towards Roy. Instead of stating this thought she simply declined saying she had to stay with Raven. Roy declared that he would stay too. The pair headed towards Raven, Gar, and another member of the group Dick.

Kori felt something heavy drape around her shoulder. With a glance she figured it was Roy's arm. She shifted uncomfortably, Roy didn't seem to notice, and if he did he didn't show any sign, all he did was tighten his grip upon her shoulders.

She sent a glance to Dick trying to see his reaction. Unfortunately his eyes were covered by the dark glasses. A smirk crossed his face "nice pig," he nodded towards the stuffed pig still in her arms

"Thanks," she suddenly felt timid and shy. Roy's possessive grip became-if possible-tighter.

"Kori I was saying to Raven that if you guys wanted to you could stay in my apartment," Gar offered stealthily entwining his hand in Raven's.

"Oh Gar that would be marvelous!" Kori managed to escape Roy's grip and hugged Gar with all her might,

"Ow, Kori can't breathe," he choked. Kori pulled away blushing at her own strength.

"Forgive me," she whispered with a pale blush.

"It's fine Kori," Gar replied rubbing his neck.

"So Kori what do you want to do know?" Roy whispered into her ear. She bit her lip and shifted her weight.

"Kori," Raven called "do you want to start getting used to Gar's house?" Kori gave her the most thankful look she could muster.

"Yes you are correct, forgive me Roy but I must go to Gar's." She walked off holding the pig, the turtle, cat, and phone.

Dick glared at Roy "I know what you're up to Harper, and if you so much as lay a hand on her again, I'll know, and I'll kill you." Dick growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about Grayson," Roy said in mock innocence before sauntering off. _When did the fire truck get here? _Dick asked himself. He watched as they put out the small fire, which only over took one apartment. _At least nobody died_.

-Gar's apartment-

"Kori this should keep you busy for the next ten years," Raven remarked taking in the sight of the apartment. Containers of food littered the floor, dirty boxers hung on the door knobs, and the strong odor of cat litter hung in the air.

"I did not know you had a cat Gar," Kori smiled cheerfully.

"I don't" Gar shrugged. Kori and Raven exchanged glances and shuddered. "The couch pulls out, and there's an extra room." He tilted his head towards the guest room. "Now I have to get to work," He stated glancing at his watch. "I have a computer over there Raye if you need it,"

"Thanks," Quickly he bolted out the door and down the stairs. Raven took five long strides and bolted the door. Kori had taken immediate action upon cleaning their temporary home.

"How can one man create such a mess?" She inquired while picking up cartons of old tofu. She looked up at Raven; "oh Raven!" she cried before breaking into sobs and launching her self to Raven's shoulder. "He didn't seem to care! And our home is gone!" She sobbed uncontrollably.

"Kori it'll be fine, don't worry. Everything will work out."

"But what if it doesn't, and I have to marry Roy to get the money to pay for everything!" Kori panicked.

"We would never make you marry him," Raven smiled.

"What about clothing? Surely we cannot walk around in our pajamas until we have money,"

"We'll manage." She assured. "Which do you want, the couch, or guest room?"

"Which ever you do not want," Kori shrugged. Gathering more trash and throwing it in the trash bin.

"You can have the bed, I'll stay out here." Raven walked over to the computer and took a pair of dirty boxers off of the monitor. She began to type at a fast pace.

"Did I tell you I'm seeing Roy again tomorrow?" Kori asked from the kitchen. Raven stopped.

"No, where are you two going this time?"

"I am not sure. He said he would pick me up and take me there." Kori shrugged.

"Great," Raven muttered under her breath. She picked up her phone and once again began to dial Dick's number. "Yeah it's me again."

End Eleven

A/N: That took me longer than expected, and it's kind of short. Wow I read all my reviews and tried my hardest to finish this. I'll try to get next chapter out soon. Red just told me that I'm almost done, and she depressed me, I love this and I don't want to be done, but I will finish it. Anyway thanks to:

Roxanne-

RRKL: Hee Hee, I need one of those too, thanks bunches!

Starrobin4eva: as I mentioned before I'm almost done, when does school start for you? I'll try to finish it by then.

Seventy 5ive: Larry! Hurray for updating! Thanks much

Awww: I was flattered by your review. Wow, I won't stop writing this, I wouldn't want you to kill yourself.

Starxfire: Gar, she went out with Gar, I didn't mention that. But I tried to imply it. Do you live near or in NYC, omigah I would love to live there. No problem. Now that you mention it I would like a burger and shake with fries. Thanks

Hanako110: yeah and thanks

Moon-N-Stars: OH GOD I am so sorry! (bows down) Forgive me, I love your reviews. Thanks for the compliment!

Chibi Kitty Sorceress: Most deffinetely, thanks!

Flying Star to lazy…: Gives me room to work on what he's evil enough to do. If she doesn't Robin will save her, he always does. It is very good of him to realize his feelings. Thanks!

Stormy Dreamer: Those are the best to write. It is highly possible (lol). I loved writing that part too. A lot of words are funny, I hate that too, but I guess Dick has a great amount of patience, or he's just very lucky. The review turned out fine, thanks!

Mango Sam: Dick is just so stealthy… (shrug) She was with Gar, which I hope everyone likes. Oh H/W sux.

RogueSummersLover: Thanks, they are together again, and in an upcoming chapter, probably the next, there will be an interesting part between them.

StArFiRe-RuLz: Cool beans, I've never been much of a grammar person but I try. Thanks1

Candi-Grl7901: I love your story too! I feel special to be a favorite story writer

Bunny133: Roy is a serious arse hole that Dick should go kung-fu on!

Aquadreamer17: Dick will always prevail, he will manage some how.

DIWaRrIa: Yeah no catfight. I can't wait to get the Kung-Fu on!

Ending this with a quote produced by me:

"Watch out, I learn all my Kung Fu from Teen Titans!"


	12. Too Late

**To Evidentspirit**

Chapter Twelve: Too Late

_Go on just say it you need me like a bad habit,_

_One that leaves you defenseless,_

_Dependent,_

_And alone…_

_Well I'll just say it,_

_I need you defenseless_

_Dependent_

_And alone-_

_ Taking Back Sunday "One-Eighty by summer"_

Kori held a dark red dress up to her body; Donna had given her a closet full of clothes earlier. "This one?" She asked turning to the side in her mirror.

"I thought you didn't like him, why are you leading him on?" Gar asked chewing on Cool Ranch Doritos; he shook his head in a negative at the dress.

Kori tossed the dress on the bed and pulled out an aqua blue halter dress, "I'm not leading him on" she smiled, "I'm simply allowing him to believe what ever he wishes to believe," he smile faded just as soon as she said those words. "Gar, I am leading him-oh no! I should be burnt at the stake!" She had been having these sorts of out bursts since last afternoon.

"Kori you're overreacting," Gar swallowed the Doritos.

"Perhaps you are correct," She acknowledged with a shrug, holding the dress up to her body she turned.

"Of course I'm right, when am I not!" he boasted. "Nice dress,"

"You do not think it is too," she thought, "flirtatious?"

"No, not at all. Get ready," he commanded. Kori smiled with tears at him, without warning she leapt onto him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Gar," she cried, "this is just like when we were younger, do you remember?" she sniffled.

"Kori, come on you're making me tear up," Gar replied wiping his eyes. "Get ready now," The young woman obliged.

Gar sat on the couch eyeing the tidy floor, "what in the name of my tuti fruity tofu ice cream inspired them to clean this place up?" he asked himself.

"It needed to be slightly hospitable," Kori's voice sounded as she exited the guest room, her fingers was working to clip an aquamarine stud in her ear. Gar mumbled under his breath with a response. Kori smiled as she successfully clipped her earring in. A sharp knock echoed through the apartment.

Kori walked to the door while asking: "where is Raven located?"

"I'm right here," she called from Gar's doorway. She then proceeded to mutter things into her phone.

Kori pulled the door open and Roy entered. "Hey," he made a move to kiss her lips, she turned her cheek at the last minute. "Come on let's go," he took hold of her hand barely giving her time to say;

"Good bye Raven and Gar, I shall be home later," accompanying her phrase was the slamming of the door.

"The Star is soaring," Raven grumbled into her phone before snapping it shut.

-Roy's car-

"Close your eyes," He commanded gently

"Why?" Kori inquired as she fulfilled the request.

"Just do it please," he begged innocently, he turned up the volume on the stereo, and adjusted his rearview mirror, only to see a red motorcycle following slowly behind him. He smirked "Grayson's in for a big surprise." Roy accelerated.

"Where are we going?" Kori asked keeping her green eyes closed.

"A place I think you'll like. It's small, but the food's supposed to be delicious," Roy explained taking a turn.

"That sounds wonderful," Kori answered. She felt the car make a sharp turn and Roy announced that they were at the location. "May I open my eyes now?"

"Yeah," he replied pulling something from the back seat of his sports car. When she did she gasped. _This was where Dick and I went for our first date_, she thought as she saw the small Italian place. "Here these are for you," he handed her a bouquet of candy pink carnations.

_Something very odd is going on here_, she thought accepting the carnations with a polite smile.

From his bike Dick growled as he saw Roy run over to the door and open it for Kori. She exited with the carnations in hand and he could feel his blue eyes widen. _Tonight's the night, she's in trouble_, he thought as the man he loathed escorted the woman he loved into the building. He stealthily followed them in.

Inside his head thoughts of killing Roy swam freely. He flipped open his phone and dialed Raven's number, "he took her to _our _restaurant," he growled.

"Is that it?" Raven asked breathlessly.

"What do you think would look more accidental: killing him with a fork, or pouring acid all over his body?"

"Castration," Raven answered, "then burning the wound shut," he could hear a smirk in her voice.

"So you're plotting against him too?" Dick asked .

"Anyone who hurts Kori deserves to be hurt just as bad," Raven replied simply. She Paused "Gar says he would send Roy to a butcher and have him treated the same way they treat the animals."

"Well, nice new ideas." He nodded approvingly. He refocused on Kori and Roy then saw Roy take her hand. Immediately he narrowed his eyes.

The rest of the dinner passed uneventfully on both sides. Roy had not made a move on the redhead, much to Dick's relief. Kori had become deeply immersed in her pasta, giving her no time to glance around and notice Dick sitting behind her. On top of it all nothing suspicious had happened the entire meal.

As Kori and Roy exited the building "Dinner was marvelous Roy, thank you for allowing me to join you, Kori smiled.

"Thank you for coming with me Kori," he shot back opening the door for her. She slid in and looked ahead as Roy pulled out and began to speed in the opposite direction of Gar's apartment

"Where are we going now?" She asked nervously.

"A place I used to hang out when I was younger," he replied smoothly.

"Oh," she turned and looked out her mirror to see a motorcycle behind them. Just as she was about to say something the vehicle took a sharp turn onto a gravel path. "Oof!" she grunted as the car moved faster. It slowed down near a warehouse. "You hung out in warehouses when you were younger," she smiled "how _nice_"

"From the top you can catch a great view of the stars," he explained. "And I know how much you love the stars," he paused as they climbed into the elevator,

"I never told you I love the stars" Kori scrunched her brows as the elevator lurched upward.

"You must have mentioned it before, _Starfire" _Kori's head did a three sixty turn.

"What did you call me?" she asked.

"I think you heard me, now if you hold still this won't hurt much." He took hold of her and threw her onto the roof of the building. Kori quickly leapt up and hit a fighting stance. "Do you really think you can fight me? I'm probably ten times stronger than you,"

"You would be surprised, but I am stronger than I appear. I know Tae-Kwon-Do, Kung Fu and Karate." She narrowed her green eyes.

"Do you now? And who taught you those, let me guess," He mocked thought "Richard Grayson, or should I call him Robin?" Kori swung at him. He kicked her around the heels, knocking her over.

"Leave him alone," She glared and kicked his stomach, knocking the wind out of him momentarily. Certainly not long enough for he jumped up and put her into a choke hold. "What do you want from me?" she managed to ask.

"Darling Kori you're merely bait for a much bigger plan," With that he hit a pressure point rendering her unconscious. He opened his phone, "part one is complete," and hung up. Tossing the tanned female over his shoulder he walked down and threw her into the car, leaving her phone behind, then began to drive off.

_"Are you sure he works here?" Kori asked into her phone. The answer obviously satisfied her and she entered the dojo. With a look around she finally spotted him with a group of ten year olds. He had spotted her too, for he called a water break._

_"Hey,"_

_"Hello," She smiled a wide grin, "Thank you for the flowers," she whispered as he came closer to her face with his own._

_"I just wish I could have given you more than just those," Kori blushed as she kissed him. "Hey why don't you stay a while," he suggested_

_"Really, would I not be interrupting your teaching?" She asked still smiling._

_"Nah, you could help." Kori felt her eyes widen. "Don't worry I'll walk you through everything," she nodded and he took her hand and led her to his students. He began to teach once again. He never missed an opportunity to correct Kori's stance, even if just to touch her arm the slightest bit. _

_The two were sitting at a table outside of the local coffee shop after the class. "I had no idea that you taught martial arts, I just thought you were well, and inspector." She took a sip of her frappuccino._

_"The guys at the office told me to try to teach the kids some stuff, so I did. You know what?"_

_"What?" Kori played along_

_"Someday I'd like to have my own office, you know an agency. That would be the best thing." He told her in a dazed voice._

_"I am sure some day you will have your own office," Kori assured with a smile. She put her hand over his reassuringly._

_"Well now that I told you my dream, what's yours?" he asked listening intently._

_"To get married and have a family." She answered sheepishly. "I know it is very simple, but I have always wanted to live as they do in the movies." She met his gaze; "you may laugh now at me,"_

_But Dick didn't laugh, he just stared at her in mute fascination "Kori, I know that your dream will come true" he smiled at her. She blushed._

Physically Kori stirred "Why do I feel as I did after the consumption of wine?" She made a move to reach her head only to discover thick rope around her hands. "What is going on?"

"My dear, you have been kidnapped," A cold voice answered her. She turned and met a face in fear.

End Twelve

Wow that feels suspenseful, but I'm pretty sure all of you can figure out who it is. Another flashback! That one was a fun one to think of. Hmm… so Kori's gotten a chance to at least kick Roy. So what do you guys think? Thanks to:

-Cool Cat96-aligrl34- bunny133- LuckyLadyStar- mew-xena- angelsflame265- Tamaran Gal- StArFiRe-RuLz- Hanako110

RogueSummersLover: I can't wait to get them together once more, because I really like the scene. Thanks

RRKL: Woah they're right! Thanks for reviewing

starrobin4eva: Oh no! You won't be able to catch the rest. This is really sad. (ponders) Perhaps we could get the arsonist to torch your school too! Thank you for being a faithful reviewer!

DIWaRrIa: Roy so totally did, Kung-Fu rocks.

Seventy5ive: Thank you for sneaking on to review my fic!

Awwwww: all of us wish we could do that. Of course you may; I'm fourteen.

RobinRox13: He gets on everyone's nerves I think.

Flying Star too lazy....: my Kung-Fu rocks (snorts) yeah right. Thanks, perhaps he is… Oh so totally furnished. I'm going to read it as soon as I post this actually,

Moon-N-Stars: It just seemed right; I have a feeling you're going to ask the same thing for this ending.

Slayergirl1362: I'm glad you think so! Thanks

Seven Salted French Fries: First off I love your penname, honestly it is so cool! I love your story as well and Thanks on the cameo thing

Mango Sam: Yes, I was trying not to let them, but it worked out that way. At the rte she cleans not too long. Yeah they are, I had a really cute idea but it got lost in productions. He's an even bigger sleazebag now. Perhaps

S t a r s h i n e W e i r d o: No problem about the language, Roy deserves to be called every name in the book. Yeah typing while mother is sleeping is never good.

angel-skie- don't worry she'll fell joy very soon!

Stormy Dreamer: That's just the way her mind works. Yeah, Gar's house is icky, originally he was going to offer but I decided against it. Buffy rocks! It's fighting, so it's cool!

Starxfire: thanks lol, That's cool. He did and got jealous, thanks

yami Konekco: He does do something bad, but his time will come when Robin gets hold on him.

aquadreamer17: I'm going to reveal the villian's identity, get Dick in there somehow, and other stuff.


	13. Three Small Words

Chapter Thirteen: Three Small Words

_Where you are seems to be_

_As far as an eternity_

_Outstretched arms open hearts_

_And if it never ends then where do we start?_

_I'll never leave you behind_

_Or treat you unkind_

_And with a tear in my eye_

_Give me the sweetest goodbye_

_That I'd ever receive_

_ -Maroon 5 "Sweetest Goodbye" _

"How could I have lost them?" Dick shouted angrily as he entered his apartment. His eyes were narrow as he threw his jacket down. "Damnit," He kicked the couch. Then took note to what was implanted in the cushion with an arrow. "An arrow?" He whispered the screen of his computer blinked with whatever information he had discovered the previous night.

_Too Late- S_

The design on Harper's car is an arrow," he muttered snapping the arrow in half. Picking up his regular phone he dialed Gar's number. "Put me on speaker, we need to talk."

-Gar's-

"What's going on?" Raven asked.

"Kori isn't coming home," Dick answered.

"You mean you got her away from Roy? Excellent, so she's staying at your place!" Gar stated energetically.

"Don't I wish? Roy's kidnapped her; I don't know where she's at." Dick said in a grim voice.

"What?" Gar squeaked out, he took Raven's hand in his and squeezed it as if his life depended on it.

"Oh Azar," Raven sighed heavily.

"I don't know where to begin searching, they turned but who ever he's working for is smarter than to just have him stay where they were at." Dick mumbled.

"How do you know it isn't just Roy on his own?" Gar asked.

"I just do, listen do me a favor and call up Vic Stone, then the three of you meet up here at my place, we need a plan," Dick hung up.

Gar stared at the phone as if it were about to ring again with Dick on the other end telling him it was a big joke. Kori was gone; he took a deep breath and tuned to enter his room.

-Kori's location-

The man before her was tall, with gray hair. Over one eye was a patch, the other was blue. She recognized this man from the paper, "Slade Wilson?" she breathed.

"That's right Miss Anders,"

"But," she felt her eyes widen. "You are supposed to be in prison; I remember Dick put you there last year."

"Yes, yes he did. What he didn't realize is that Slade Wilson does not stay in containment for too long," He smirked. "Quite the contrary he did notice, seeing as he became so distant,"

"Dick will come for me, I know he will." Kori stated through clenched teeth.

"Actually that's exactly what I intend on. I'm in the mood to chat with Mister Grayson."

"But why use me? What is so important about me?" Kori asked struggling against the ropes.

"Just as you said he _will_ come for you." The man began to pace in front of her. "I've done my research Kori Anders." He held out a page from the Jump City Times. "There's more to this photo than meets the eye," He pointed to an illustration capturing Kori and Dick as they grinned. "My associates have been watching the two of you interact."

Kori could only managed to narrow her eyes at the man. She struggled harder at the binds. "They did tell me you were a firecracker," he smirked. "Do you like the lair? I thought with a bit of redecoration it could once again be homey."

The redhead glanced around, ash littered the floor, the remnants of what once was a couch sat in the middle of the room, a television cattycornered, and two doors. She gasped "You have overtaken our home!"

"So you noticed," He laughed. "After my accomplice set it aflame-

"Accomplice, who," She paused and realization dawned all over her. "Roy," she snarled.

"Yes, Roy Harper a very gifted young man; perhaps not in racing, but in combat, and of course acting," he smiled cruelly "you always were a sucker for a sweet talker, if I am not mistaken."

She stared at the ground in defeat. "I see I've made my point, now if you'll excuse me; I must clean up."

"Urg" Kori cried in frustration. "What if he does not come for me?" she whispered in fear.

_ The familiar restaurant stood before her and her year long boyfriend Richard Grayson, today was their one-year anniversary. Kori's stomach was filled with butterflies, five months since Christmas, and the thought of engagement hadn't passed her._

_ She reached for his hand and discovered he was already entering the bistro. Clutching her bag she rushed in after him. "Robin, you left me out there," she whispered to him._

_ "Sorry," he stated icily walking forward. Perhaps he is just playing and will surprise me later__she told herself as she sat down. But as the night progressed the hope drifted further and further away. "Kori I have something important to tell you." She looked up at him._

_ "Yes Robin?" She asked staring into his blue eyes._

_ "I think we should go back to just being friends," He declared softly._

_ Kori began to tremble instinctively; "I have done something wrong? You are no longer pleased with our relationship," she held back the dangerously close tears. "Well then," she blinked them back, "I thank you for seeing me for the time period of a year, and here," she set something down I in front of him as well as twenty dollars, "the money is for my meal, the gift was to mark today's glorious event, oh well," she attempted to laugh. "I shall see you at work tomorrow."_

_ She took off in a run until she arrived at her apartment five blocks away. She entered her apartment and slumped against the wall. "This is horrible," she began to sob, "to think, he never even said that he loved me." The tears fell harder, "and I thought he was going to propose."_

_ She looked at her hands "I will never love another ever again," Kori stood up and entered her room and collapsed on her bed squeezing the life out of Fido the pig. _

"No he would not abandon me," she assured herself. "Just because he des not feel the same way I have always felt about him does not mean he will not rescue me,"

"Are you sure about that?" Roy's voice asked.

-Dick's Apartment/The Perch-

__ "I don't know about this Dick, I mean what if she isn't there anymore, what if it's a trap?" Gar panicked.

"Don't worry greenie, Grayson knows what he's doing," Vic said rumpling Gar's hair.

"Thanks Vic, all right Raven you stay here and man the perch, Vic you drive Kori's car, Gar you stay in contact with Raven at all times, I'll lead the front, let's go." Dick immediately began to walk out.

"Where are you going Richard Grayson?" The familiarly cold voice of Slade Wilson interjected. Dick spun around just as quickly as he was walking.

"Where is she Slade?" He growled at the monitor reflecting the image of the criminal. "What did you do to her?" Anger was clearly painted on his face and woven into his voice.

"Well that would be too easy to tell you," He smirked evilly, "its all the more fun to watch you suffer,"

"Tell me what you did to her," He demanded in a low growl.

"Nothing, yet." He remained calm, "It will be more fun when you're here to watch her suffer,"

Dick was about to say something else when Raven placed a hand upon his shoulder, "control your emotions," She whispered.

"We will find you, and you will go back to where you belong," Dick whispered.

"I have no doubt of that Richard, ta-ta for now," The screen blanked out.

"You guys go; I'll start scanning that feed." Raven shooed them out and as promised she began to review the tape.

Dick guided Vic and Gar to the path he had missed. "I'm sure they turned here, I doubt they stayed though," Dick reasoned climbing off the bike

"Then why are we going?" Gar asked.

"There could be clues of some sort," Dick answered in an obvious voice walking to where Roy's car was once parked. "This was where the car was at; they climbed out here and walked in here," he strolled to the elevator. "The obviously went up," he hit the up switch.

"How do you know all this? I mean what if she was taken into the woods or something?" Gar asked.

"Stop contradicting him man," Victor muttered.

"This," He held up something so thin it was hardly visible. "Vic did you bring the DNA scanner?"

"Yeah, hold on." Victor pulled out a tube and set the fine material in it. "It's hair, Kori's hair."

"They were definitely up here," He looked around and saw a piece of fabric, picking it up he recognized the color from Kori's dress. "There must have been a fight of some sort," He declared. Quickly he rushed back to the elevator as if afraid the clues would up and leave him. "There's only one set of prints out, meaning she was carried out."

His phone rang, "What?"

"Seems Slade left a small clue in the tape, report back to the "perch" as soon as you can. Raven over,"

-Slade's Lair-

"Kori I'm quite sure that if he felt the same he would have told you when you ran away from work," Roy spoke in mock sympathy.

"You are wrong, he does care, he must," she faded off in self doubt _but what if he does not?_

"Kori you always were so naïve,"

"Get out of here you make me sick!" Kori shouted. Roy shook his head and exited. She tried to break the ropes once more. "Robin where are you?" She questioned aloud. Her expression changed from mournful to rage, "Slade when I get free you will regret taking me!"

-Dick's Apartment-

"Are you sure?"

"I would know my own room if I had seen it I saw my bookshelf, zooming in I could clearly make out Zinthos, the stuffed raven. Slade is in our apartment." She spoke with confidence.

"All right, I'll contact you if I need help." Dick rose to leave.

"Not so fast," Gar began.

"You aren't going anywhere without us," Vic completed. The three rose from their seats and together they walked out the door.

"I hope she's okay," Dick whispered.

"I'm sure they haven't tried anything," Raven consoled; "even if they did Kori's a very able person, she's not a damsel in distress."

"Let's take the bug and the viper," Vic suggested.

"Who drives a viper?" Gar asked.

"I do," Vic boasted.

"Let's just go, I'll drive the bug, the three of you in the viper." Dick followed his own orders and sat in the driver's seat of Kori's car. The lava lamps bubbled in the back giving him enough light to catch a glimpse of the only thing on her dashboard. A photograph of him.

He leaned back in shock, _she still kept this picture,_ reaching forward he took the picture and turned it around, in her loopy handwriting:

_Dick at the bay, April sixth. _

"Are we going or not?" Gar shouted. Dick quickly returned to reality and started the car, then accelerated to twice the speed limit in less than thirty seconds.

"I'm coming Kori,"

-Slade's lair-

Kori was continually attempting to break the ropes. "Come on! Just break already," she whispered to the bindings. In attempt to escape she tipped the chair over. "Ouch," she realized that she could stand up, "Success!" She stood up and moved to find something sharp in her chamber to destroy the ropes with.

A stray piece of glass lay conveniently on her nightstand; she sawed at the rough material until it released her hands. "Now I shall escape and return home!" She began to walk out until she heard a voice.

"I'm here Slade, you have no more business with her, release Kori now!"

_Dick?_

End Thirteen

A/N: This is my longest story yet! Only a few chapters to go. No thank you's this chapter, my computer keeps closing my files. So thanks to all that reviewed

Red and I are going to Cedar Point tomorrow with her laptop so yeah, I'll update sooner or later.


	14. Whose Saving Whom?

Chapter Fourteen: Whose Saving Whom?

_I'm careful not to wake you fearing conversation_

_Its better just to hold you and keep you pacified_

_I'm talented with reason. I cover all the angles._

_I can fail before I even try._

_ -Dashboard Confessional "__Bend__ Not Break"_

Kori stood behind the door for what seemed like an eternity. Dick had come for her? He had honestly come to save her! She bit her tongue hard, "Ouch" she whispered, _I am not dreaming_, she peered out the door and saw his uncovered eyes, ablaze with fury.

"Why should I Richard? She's in perfectly good condition; I just want to talk to you. How are things? Work, romance?" Slade smirked, Dick's eyes remained cold, 'well if you don't tell me how things have changed let me tell you what I've done in the past year, I've been in prison. Dying to talk to the person who put me in there and now that I am I want some revenge,"

With that said Slade Wilson punched Dick, sending him to the ground. Kori couldn't contain herself any longer, "Dick!" he burst out of the room and to his side. "Dick are you okay?" She touched his cheek, he opened his eyes.

"Kori but you're supposed to be-" he paused. "Why aren't you-" this time Slade cut him off with cries of.

"What is she doing free?" He was throwing his arms around violently. "Someone get her!" He ordered.

One of the men leapt at her, but just as soon as you could say 'zarnic' Dick had tossed him to the ground. "What are you doing?" he asked dumbfounded.

"I am saving myself," She replied simply kicking another attacker. "I do not always need a knight in shining armor you know?"

"Duck!" He yelled as two came up from behind, he pushed her behind him and attacked both at once.

She got close to his ear, "But it is very nice to have one just in case."

"How sweet, a tender moment," Roy said. "But as we all know, everything has to end," he revealed a gun. Dick reached behind him keeping Kori close and out of harms way.

"Roy I'm asking you once put the gun down." Dick didn't dare move a muscle, his body grew tense as he held Kori's waist from behind. Kori's soft hand grabbed his own, and the familiar feeling sent chills up his spine.

"Why Dick," Roy said in an injured way. "You didn't say please." With that he closed one eye, lowered his face and placed one finger on the trigger.

"Roy stop!" Kori cried shakily from her ex-partner. He could tell she was sobbing; he squeezed her hand in attempt to be reassuring. She sniffled.

"Kori darling, are you scared?" Roy asked mockingly releasing his aim. "I'm your handsome prince. I would never hurt you." He taunted her cruelly, using her childish daydreams against her. "All I need to do is protect you," He held the gun up and placed it in its former position. "Which means destroying _him_"

A small clicking sound came from inside the gun. It was a sign to Roy that the gun was ready to fire. Dick also heard the sound and took it as a sign to push Kori down and out of the range of fire. He closed his eyes and was prepared to accept his fate, the sound of metal sliding across the floor, a grunt of pain, and a scream reached his keen ears.

Upon opening his blue eyes he saw Slade glaring at Roy. "That wasn't part of the plan." He growled at the younger man. Roy bowed his head apologetically.

"I'm sorry boss,"

"You should be, after all I've done for you. I took you in when you were just a sorry excuse for a racer, I made you invincible. You wanted the girl; I would have given you the girl after I got my revenge!" With that Slade picked up the gun from the floor and fired it at Roy. "Insolent boy,"

Dick took the distraction as a sign to check on Kori, but to his surprise when he looked down he saw only the floorboards. "Kori? He whispered cautiously.

"That girl was taking your attention away from our conversation Richard," Slade waved the missing girl off casually.

"What did you do to her?" He asked angrily.

'I simply had her removed from the room, she's not dead." Slade assured calmly. "Not yet. I figured we needed to talk before I do anything rash."

"Where is she?"

"If the girl keeps distracting you I can have her killed." Slade remarked coldly. Dick looked at the ground in defeat. "There's a good boy, now how as life been treating you? Have you found yourself a girlfriend?" He asked in a slightly taunting manner.

"You mean since you threatened the only one I've ever loved?" Dick sneered.

"If she's still distracting you I can have her killed, all I need to do is snap my fingers and she's gone."

Dick was about to retort when a familiar scream reached his ears "Robin!"

"Star," he whispered in panic. The scream came from her room, with that knowledge he took off in a run to her room. What he saw terrified him more than anything in the world.

One of the many goons held on to her thin wrist. The rest of the young woman was not visible for she was over the balcony dangling with only one criminal holding her up. She looked down and screamed once more.

The apartment that the two women once owned stood seven stories high. The busy streets below assured sudden death, and Kori's struggle didn't help matters. "Let me go! I do not wish to be hung over the street like this!"

"What are you doing to her?" Dick asked rushing over to the ledge.

"Ah, ah ah Richard, I would advise you against moving another step unless you want her to die." Slade switched places with the goon. "Now I was saving this part of the plan until later, but now that we're here,"

Dick looked at Kori. Her face was scrunched in distaste as the villain gripped her wrist. Her green eyes were filled with tears, not only from the pain in her wrist, but from the thought of what Slade's next plan was.

"Right now I am giving you the choice Grayson. You can catch me, or save the girl, only one can happen. If you save the girl I escape, if you arrest me, she dies. So which will it be?" Slade knew what he was doing, using Dick's emotions against him.

"Her," Dick answered without hesitation. "I choose her," he finished his sentence calmly.

"Well then you had better catch her." Slade released Kori and took off through the door. Dick rushed to the balcony quickly catching her hand just as she fell. She looked up at him as he heaved her up to the landing.

"You saved me," She whispered breathlessly. "Why did you not go after Slade? He is escaping," Kori whispered to him. She then fainted into his arms. He cradled the girl in his arms as though she would break at any moment.

"I would always save you," he whispered to her. Touching her hair lightly he exhaled. "If you weren't safe I don't know what I would do," Dick whispered as he felt her breathe against him.

Sirens wailed as he walked out. He was greeted by the bright red and blue lights, thuds on cars and many voices. He found his team. "We caught him," Gar answered before Dick could even ask.

"That's good," Dick commented absently.

"You saved her," Raven nodded with a small smile. "That's equally good."

"Yeah," Dick snapped back to reality. "We should all head home." He looked to Vic, Raven and Gar, "do you guys mind if I take her and all of you get in Vic's car?" Each of them nodded their heads and walked to Vic's car.

Dick kept firm hold on Kori until they reached the Volkswagen then he gently placed her in the passenger seat. He took the drivers seat and began to drive slowly. Hitting the stereo on he began to listen to a sad slow song as he glanced at the sleeping woman every few seconds.

_"Hey Dick check it out, your crook escaped," One of the inspectors threw a copy of The __Jump__City__ Times onto his desk. The headline stood out big and bold **Slade Wilson escaped!** The article had gone on to explain how and the time the convict escaped. He threw the paper across the desk._

_ The phone rang before he could begin to rant. "Grayson,"_

_ "Slade?"_

_ "That's right," _

_ "Where are you?" He growled regaining his composure._

_ "My, you have a very pretty girlfriend." Slade whispered ignoring the question._

_ "Don't go near her," _

_ "I see I've found a weakness," He could hear the smile in the criminal's voice. _

_ "She's not my weakness, she's just my friend."_

_ "I see, well you might want to keep her as far from you as possible Richard." The other line clicked. Dick groaned and pulled something out of his desk._

_ "Perhaps another time Kori," With that he slipped the black, velvet box into his coat pocket. He rose from his desk and mumbled "it just had to be on our anniversary,"_

"I'm sorry I hurt you Starfire." He apologized to the sleeping girl. "I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to upset you, and I'm sorry I never told you that I love you," He grazed her cheek with his hand. The scooped her up once more and carried her to the elevator.

Without releasing her he hit the button with his toe, and felt the elevator lurch upward. The numbers pinged and he walked out and kicked the door as a knock. The green furry face of Gar smiled as he saw s sisterly figure. "Come on in," he moved aside allowing them to enter.

"Did you solve all the problems that you needed to?" Raven asked with a smirk. Dick shrugged casually and walked to Kori's room and placed her in her bed as she usually slept with her head hanging off the edge.

"I'm going home now, you two behave yourselves, and if you can call when Kori wakes up," He smiled slightly. "I'm going to see if the paper'll accept my new ad, I still need a new partner, so you guys know if you wouldn't mind." He faded off

"Of course, we'll guide her towards it." Raven assured.

"I can let myself out." He did just that leaving Raven and Gar alone, save for the sleeping Kori in the other room.

"Do you think she'll go to him tomorrow?" Gar asked humorously.

"Yeah, I do. Just as soon as she realizes what happened." Raven replied. She looked at Gar quickly before resting her head upon his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder instinctively and the couple just sat for what must have been hours just happy to be together once more.

"Do you think we should get to bed?" Gar whispered into her ear. She turned to face him with a brow arched. "What?" he asked as if he did something wrong.

"Do you mean _together_?" She asked with a tiny smile tugging at her lips.

Gar blushed what would have been a deep crimson, if it had not been for his skin condition. "Um… well." He began to stutter. She smiled at him the slightest bit. "If you want," he whispered timidly.

"All right" She grinned and walked towards his room. Gar followed her loyally and shut the door behind him. They remained in the messy room until noon the next day, just as Kori was preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, I see you two slept well." She teased. Both shook their heads and sat at the table. After eating his tofu Gar insisted that he needed to go the news stand and pick up a paper.

End Fourteen

A/N: Woah, really short, because the next chapter is the last one. I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner. I wanted to finish this at Cedar Point. But some things happened while I was there, like my first kiss being a total disaster and with someone I barely knew. So Yeah, I lost my fairytale inspiration at the totally wrong time, then slowly I regained it and now I'm back. Thanks to:

Dogdemon8343-aquatmariene-RRKL-UnOrthodox-aligirl34-mew-xena-bunny133-hellscatofnaughtyness-Hanako110-Cool Cat96-Tamaran Gal-SlayerGirl1362-awwww- RobinRox13-tabbo22-Saiya Winters-Lost Inside-solodancer789

Starxfire: Yeah the italics were the past. That's neat thinking of the story in black in white. Merci Beauocoup.

Stormy Dreamer: That's my cousin's birthday, and was supposed to be mine, wow kooky 0o, heh heh, the part about Cyborg, I didn't want to totally abandon him so I had to think of a way to get him back in.

Starrobin4eva: thanks a bunch, yeah school is evil, perhaps I should hire my friends to torch the schools…

DIWaRrIa- thanks for reminding me (goes back and adds fighting). Forgive my lack of update, I am awfully sorry.

Angelsflame265: It actually did rain which led up to the guy that we met asking us about the weather and then, (shudders) he hung out with us the rest of the trip. Still I like the rain, just not being around strangers in the rain. Thanks for the wish though

Moon-N-Stars: Yay, my friend and I aren't loons, we didn't get to do much anyway, her father made us turn the thing off at like ten thirty, what the heck! Oh well I got some feedback on it.

yami koneko: lol, your review reminded me of what my friend (not red) said after reading a very suggestive part in "The Titans: Murder by Consensus" which is a comic. I'm sorry for the cliffie, but at least it was effective.

Seventy 5ive:It's okay, many apologies for the wait.

Flying Star tltsi: Glad you like the idea! I liked the latest poems that I read by the way!

Luvtowritefics247: Thanks. I don't mind at all if you post it there, please send me a link.

Till probably next weekend, when the story ends.


	15. A Brand New Light

Chapter Fifteen: A brand new light

_Why don't you just pace the stairs to your apartment like that's where you want to be?_

_ -Taking Back Sunday "Set Phasers to Stun"_

"You and Gar shared a room last night?" Kori asked Raven as she set down a cup of tea. Raven caught a glimpse of the clock on the stove reading **10:08**

"Yeah we did." She saw Kori's eyes widen, "nothing bad happened! We just slept together." Raven shrugged sipping her tea.

"I see, hmm… do you want anything to eat?" Kori asked as she moved around the kitchen. The smell of pancakes hung in the air making Raven's mouth water hungrily, "orange juice perhaps." Kori glanced at her friend as she poured herself a glass of the orange juice.

"Maybe a pancake and some tea." Raven replied glancing towards the door just as Gar entered.

"Paper's here," he threw the _Jump City Times_ on the table. Kori set the plate in front of Raven and sipped her juice as she opened the newspaper.

"There is an article on the capturing of Slade Wilson," She looked up, "I think Dick is happy about that." She scanned the pages until her eyes grew wide, what she saw completely surprised her and Raven could see why. On the page was an ad reading:

**Jump City Detective Agency**

**WANTED: New partner**

**Requirements: patient,**

**Bubbly, intelligent,**

**Please call Richard Grayson**

**123-4567**

"A new partner?" Kori inquired to herself. "I must go and see him, now." She rose from her chair and began to walk to the door.

"Kori!" Gar yelled to her.

"Do not attempt to stop me Garfield Logan I know what I am doing," Kori snapped pulling on her long coat.

"Kori you're still in your pajamas," her male friend shouted as she placed her hand on the door. With a quick glance Kori realized that Gar was right.

"Yes, that is true." Her expression became thoughtful. "Raven may I ask a favor of you?" she asked innocently. Raven shrugged and within minutes the two females were barricaded in the guest bedroom of the once trashed apartment. This left Gar alone in a small place to do what ever he wished to do. Immediately he turned on the television and began to channel surf.

When the two women didn't emerge for two hours Gar became worried for them. Slowly he rose and knocked on the door. "Kori," pause "Raven? Are you two all right?"

"Give us a second longer Gar," Raven's voice commanded through the door. He paused and waited until he saw the knob begin to turn. Raven exited and what he saw next caused him to release a very amazed gasp.

"Kori?"

-The Agency-

Dick glanced at the clock one o'clock "Maybe she forgot what happened and thinks I'm really trying to replace her," Dick mused aloud. He paused "I guess I should eat something." He commented as his stomach growled violently. Picking up the phone he called the security on the level below him. "I'm taking a lunch break, lock up for now," he hung up and began to pick at some lo-mien noodles.

All alone he sat taking reluctant bites of the food until he heard a set of footsteps up the stairs. "Nobody's allowed in when we're locked up." He heard the door open with a glance up he realized he couldn't pull himself away.

There before him stood a woman with a large brimmed black hat tipped to the side covering the top of her waist length blood red hair. Her skin was tanned lightly, lips painted in bright candy pink lipstick. Covering her body was a full length cream trench coat with a silver belt around the waist.

Only one part of the woman remained a mystery and that was her eyes, for they were covered by a pair of eighties style sunglasses. She pulled something from one of the pockets of her coat, a newspaper. "I was wondering if the position was still open." _I know that voice_, Dick thought.

"It is," he answered looking at the woman.

"I think I would be perfect for the job," she remarked leaning on his desk, she pushed back the stray crimson locks that fell into her face.

"Do you now?"

"Yes," she whispered leaning further onto his desk. "I only have one rule though,"

"And what is that?" Dick asked leaning towards her intently.

"_You can never fall in love with me_" The two were so close that Dick could feel her breath upon his lips, emitting the scent of cotton candy.

"I would say it's too late for that," he moved a centimeter and pressed his lips upon hers in a slow sweet kiss. He pulled away leaving the woman frozen, her lips were slightly parted and from what he could tell her eyes were closed.

He removed the glasses and just as he expected a pair of emerald green eyes flickered open. "Why did you stop?" she inquired before kissing him harder. When the two pulled away breathless Dick reached into his desk drawer and pulled something out.

"Kori, last year on our anniversary I was going to ask you something. I promise that I didn't forget that we had been together for a year, I just didn't want Slade to go after you and hurt you." He fidgeted for a moment and walked to her on the other side of his desk.

"What were you going to ask me Robin?" Kori asked removing the hat.

Dick lowered himself onto his right knee and opened the box "Kori Anders will you marry me?"

Kori's eyes widened and her mouth parted as if she was about to scream. "Yes," she cried with glee. "I will marry you"

"Really?" Dick asked in shock. Kori nodded excitedly as he slipped the white gold band around her finger. He stood up and met her green eyes with his blue ones, and they met in another heated kiss.

-A Church-

The wedding march began to play. All the guests rose from their seats and looked upon the bride in awe. A long silk gown that met the floor covered her legs shifting slightly as she walked to meet the bridesmaids at the alter, a corset bodice imbedded with clear beads hugged her torso, and upon her ebon hair rested a tiara borrowed from her best friends wedding attire.

The red head in the front of the line of bridesmaids smiled as one her best friend's walked towards the other. She glanced to her left and met the sapphire colored eyes of her husband and smiled. Something nibbled on her fingers and she looked down to meet the same eyes of her newborn daughter.

The baby twisted the white gold ring with a sparkling pear shaped diamond surrounded in tiny star shaped diamonds glittered upon her finger. She smiled and returned her attention to the bride and groom. Kori thought back to her own wedding dreamily.

_ Raven, the maid of honor, placed a sparkling tiara upon Kori's head. "How many people are here?" the bride-to-be asked her friend._

_ "I would say anyone that was ever within a five foot radius of you." Raven replied smoothing the material of the lavender bridesmaid dress. _

_ "Kori," Her mother sniffled. She stared at her daughter with tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy for you," she sobbed._

_"Mother you're going to make me cry," Kori whispered dabbing her eyes with a tissue. _

_"I think you're ready Kori," Raven smiled slightly allowing Kori to turn around and stared at the dress in awe. The top clung to her torso in simple white silk. The waist lined with a white ribbon attached the top to the skirt of the same material. Woven into the ribbon were little forget-me-nots._

_A gentle knock hit the door her father's voice called from the opposite side. "Are you ready to begin?"_

_"Yes I am ready," Kori responded before walking towards the door. She could hear the skirts beneath her skirt shift from the movement. Raven and her mother scurried out into the seats. Her father offered his arm and together the two walked to the isle._

_The ceremony was held outside in the park the two had first met in among their friends, and family._

**Bzzz… Bzzz…Bzz…** Kori groaned and rolled over to smack the alarm clock fiercely. "What is going on?" She rolled over and looked around "it was all a dream?" She sat up and felt the warmth of a blanket covering her. A great amount of warm sunlight beamed into her room. Never had this much light come from her small window.

For a moment she sat in silence, becoming aware of the sound of water from the bathroom. Someone was taking a shower. She pouted her lips in thought _who would be using my bathroom?_ She climbed out of the warm bed and her soft feet met the hard wood floor, _hard wood floor?_

She pushed open the bathroom door just as the water turned off and a being emerged with a towel around his waist. "Morning Beautiful." He walked over to her with his dark hair matted to his face.

_It was not a dream_, her mind cried happily. She reached for him and planted a small kiss on his lips. When she moved to pull away she discovered that she was trapped in his arms. "Why did you stop?" He mocked pressing his mouth against hers. When they pulled away he leaned down and whispered "I love you Star,"

"And I you _Robin_" she smiled as she nuzzled into his neck.

"Mommy, Daddy; what are you two doing?" a small child asked from the door way. In one of her tiny hands was a worn stuffed turtle.

"Nothing darling." Kori whispered scooping up her daughter. The two exited leaving Richard to get changed. Within five minutes he emerged securing his belt around his waist.

"What do you say we go to the fair today?" He inquired.

End _Wake Up_

A/N: That was the longest it has ever taken me to write a chapter. Honestly forgive me for the delay! Holy Strawberries Batman! 295 reviews!Wow thank you all for being so supportive of me during my writing.

RRKL-Moon-N-Stars-Lost Inside-aquatmarine-aquadreamer17-Roxanne Afrasia-Inferna-Slayergirl1362

Starxfire: thanks for the compliment! That part did seem a bit confusing; I guess subconsciously I wanted it to be that way. Though I wish my subconscious would alert me of that… Black and White rocks!

DIWaRrIa- you're registered! Yay, I'll have to review your stuff, can't wait to read it. Thanks for being a faithful reviewer.

bunny133- I hope you didn't think the same thing in this chapter (him getting a new partner) thanks for the reviews. Update some of yours please!

StarfireRobin4Ever- I'm glad you like it. Sorry for the decreased update. I thin I finally found my updating pattern. Too late though… thanks

Stormy Dreamer- I'm so glad you remained patient with me. You win a prize for guessing what was in box number one! Thanks for being a great reviewer!

Ambertheactress- thanks for the "props" . Also for the wisdom, it's much appreciated.

hEyBaByDoLl- thanks's for reviewing. My advice to you; don't rush it. The perfect moment will come and you'll be glad you waited.

Hanako110- Thanks! The ending was fun to write actually.

Flying Star too lazy to sign in- I knew you would like him dying. Thanks for sticking with the fic, even when it was just a baby.

starrobin4eva- I was so afraid it would take me 20 years to post, thanks for the bout of assurance though. Thanks for reviewing too

Seventy5ive- It does suck. Thanks for reviewing and being inspired by my work!

LuckyLadyStar- I took it the same way when I wrote it. I suppose I meant for it to be "suggestive" Yes success. Thanks

RobinRox13- I wish it didn't have to end here either. Sorry for the wait!

RogueSummersLover- All Kori's other flashbacks were dates or romantic event between them. Thanks for always reviewing!

The ORIGINAL Meathead- Don't 'cha hate parents? Course I forgive you, why would I not? I polled my family (Sister, and mother father was not present) and also Red my mother gave me the idea. Glad you like all my flashbacks. Wow, glad you liked my gadgets, and Robin's hero tactics, plus Kori's own strength. Hope you liked the ending!

AzArAtH-MeTrIoNe- Thanks for cluing me in! How have I inspired you?

Jemi- Thanks for reviewing. I took a look at your fics, and must say I am highly impressed. I shall review shortly. Thanks

Nanners- Are you serious? The greatest line you've ever heard? Wow. I'm glad you liked. Are you freaking serious, I feel important for thinking that up.

Rose- Wow. Thanks… I think. There was so much in your reviews. I think all reviewers are important. Are you serious about my sucky endings? That would kind of suck… I'm sorry I'm such a lazy ass, it's in my nature. Thanks for reviewing though.

All 's indicate a reviewer that has been with this from the beginning. Thanks you all so much for reading this. If you ever want me to do something else, just request it in a review or email, and I'll do it. Apparently according to one of my friends I'm a complier.. SO yeah thanks so much to all of you!

33333's

Willow


End file.
